Undercover Mistakes
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Elliot is working undercover with a very dangerous and very violent gang, When a lead on Olivia's case leads her to them, they capture her and Elliot has to try to keep her safe but try to keep his cover so he can solve his case. Can he do both? T for now
1. Chapter 1

**My last Undercover style story got great reviews so I decided to do another, this time it's Elliot who's the lead undercover and Olivia following his footsteps. I just hope this one gets as many positive reviews.**

**I hope you guys aren't sick of me but I don't sleep all that much so I spend most of my time writing…yea I have no life, but writing makes me happy so I'm gonna keep on doing it.**

**Summary****: Elliot's undercover as Dean Judd. He's been part of a drugs ring for 2 months. They suspect the ring is somehow connected to a child prostitute gig. **

**An unexpected lead on Olivia's case brings her into Elliot's undercover world, but she's not undercover and Elliot has to do his job and keep his cover from being blown so he can stop the child prostitute ring but also has to try to keep Olivia safe in his dangerous world of gangs, drugs, murderers and every other bad guy imaginable. Can he do both?**

**Disclaimer****: If you've seen them on SVU then there not mine, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

**Already Acquainted**

Olivia stopped running and grabbed her radio. "Fin take the south side, let's cut this bastard off." She was out of breath, and the air was cold on the back of her throat making it painful to inhale.

She took off running again and continued to chase the perp that they had been for going on ten minutes. While Elliot was working away and Munch was taking some holiday time she and Fin had been teamed together, and with no replacements for the other two they were getting each and every case piled onto them.

Her heels hit the hard floor hard as she ran. The perp had turned into some sort of industrial estate and the thing was like a bloody labyrinth she just couldn't seem to work out.

She stopped as the perp jumped out from behind a dumpster. He stood with his hand behind his head. He only looked about twenty three; he had a black beanie hat on, huge baggy jeans and a leather jacket that was at least three sizes to big.

"Freeze!" She yelled. She took her gun out and pointed it at him. She grabbed her radio with her other hand. "Fin I got the son-of-a-bitch."

Her radio crackled then his voice came through. "Okay I'll be there in a minute." He informed her.

Olivia stood holding her gun pointed at the perp, truth was she was trying to get her breath back. There was a loud screech behind her, she turned to see a big black van drive up to her and pull up.

She didn't even have a second to think, the doors flew open and three guys jumped out all wearing big black leather jackets and black ski masks. She punched one of them and he fell to the floor, she tried to punch another but the perp she had been chasing ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey… Put me down… Help!" She yelled hoping it may shock them into putting her down and rushing off, but it didn't.

She threw her leg out and kicked one of the guys in a mask right in the face. "Bitch…" He cursed. He bounded over to her and punched her hard in the face. Another one of the guys wrapped his arms around her legs.

Fin ran out from between two buildings, as he turned he could see the struggle up ahead. "Hey…" He took out his gun and shot it up in the air as he began running over to it all.

The guys all ducked as they heard a shot. They were still fighting with a struggling Olivia to get her into the van. Another of the guys picked up Olivia's gun that she had dropped when she had been grabbed. He began shooting at Fin. Fin ducked behind a dumpster and kept ducking out from behind it to take a shot.

The guys managed to finally throw Olivia into the back of the van. The shooter jumped in and the doors were slammed shut, and the van started to move.

Fin jumped out from behind the dumpster and chased the van as quick as he could, he was shooting, aiming for the tyres but he wasn't hitting them. The van smashed through a huge set of metal gates and swerved into the road almost causing a crash as it sped off. "Damn-it" Fin cursed.

- - - - - -

Elliot followed the guy he was talking to through the swanky hotel room. They were in the pent house suite of a real posh hotel. The guy he was talking to was called Drake Berman.

He loved undercover gigs because he loved the end result when he got to tell the bad guy who he really was and then read him rights. He was going to enjoy doing that more than ever when this case was over because Drake Berman was a nasty piece of work who had to be stopped.

Elliot knew of at least two events where children had been bought over seas and smuggled into the country and had been sold to any old sick pervert who wanted them and was willing to pay big.

Some he knew where still in Drake's custody and he was using them to bring in people with money who just wanted them for a 'moments' pleasure. He just hated that he still didn't have legitimate proof that Casey had told him 'would stand up in court' that he needed to nail this bastard to the wall.

Drake stopped on the spot and answered his ringing phone. "Yea…Bring her up." He had a look on his face that Elliot knew he got when he got good news.

"What is it?" Elliot asked. Technically Dean asked. That was his undercover Alias. Whoever had come up with his Alias had made a real meal out of it, the rap sheet he had made up for him was as long as his arm.

"We got ourselves a cop." Drake said looking excited.

"What you're guys get another parking ticket and decide to kidnap the guy.?" Elliot asked trying to sound as excited.

"Nope. Some female detective who was chasing Chuck." He said. There were three knocks on the door. Drake made everyone who had the right to come in knock three times so he knew it was indeed someone he wanted in and not some nosey cleaner or other hotel worker.

Drake walked into the main living room so he could see who it was they had brought in. He heard a crash and had to laugh as he saw the woman get pushed over a table, smashing a lamp as she hit the floor.

Drake continued his laughing as he saw her push herself up from the floor, her hands were cuffed behind her back but she did it with ease.

She blew her hair out of her face. Elliot's heart skipped a beat as he saw Olivia stood there, a bloody nose and a bright red cheek. "Who do we have here?" Drake asked, moving a strand of Olivia's hair out of her face.

"Go to hell." She said angrily.

All the guys in the room laughed, Elliot joined in as Dean. "Meow…" Drake said laughing. "We got us a wild cat boys." He said, addressing them all.

Drake's phone rang again. "What?" He said, annoyed at the interruption. "Fine we'll be right down the."

He flipped his phone shut and returned it to his pocket. "Guy's we got a shipment come in so…to the cars. Dean I want you to keep and eye on the wild cat. Marco's gonna be up in a minute so he can keep you company while we're out." Dean said before turning back to Olivia. "When I get back, you're gonna tell me why you were chasing one of my guys." Dean said stroking her face.

"No I'm not." She said bluntly.

He laughed then swung his arm up and hit her with the back of his hand so hard she fell back onto her couch.

"Yea ya will." He said simply as he walked to the door. "Don't take any shit off her Dean." He yelled back before he stepped out. The door clicked as it shut, the room was silent for a second. Elliot heard a ding as the lift doors opened. He waited a minute for them to get into the lift and for it to start moving down.

"Christ Olivia…" He ran over to her after a minute and helped her back to her feet. Her bottom lip was now bleeding.

"I'm fine." She said trying not to move her bottom lip

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked her, knowing this wasn't the type of place for a woman.

"I was chasing some perp and some van pulled up and dragged me into it. Why is a lowlife scumbag drug dealer, kiddie fiddler in a nice hotel like this?" She said pissed off.

"It's got good security." Elliot exclaimed. "Let me get you some ice for that." He said after assessing the damage to her face.

"No. If he comes back and it looks like you've cleaned me up it could blow your cover. Don't worry I'm a big girl I'll be fine." She said attempting a smile

"Not why you're here you won't. I'm gonna try and…" He was cut off as he heard the door open. Marco walked in. He was a tall, beefy guy and Elliot had vowed never to get on the wrong side of his temper.

"Hey Dean, who you got there, I thought we weren't allowed to bring girls to work." Marco asked walking over to him.

"Sit down." Elliot said forcefully as he pushed her back down onto the couch. "She isn't my girls, she's just some cop the guys picked up. Drake wants to question her when he gets back, they just got a shipment in, don't know where, do' you." Elliot asked trying to gather some evidence.

"Why would you need to know?" Marco said giving him a dirty look. "What's Drake told you to do with her?" He said.

"Keep an eye on her." Elliot replied.

"I'll take that job off your hands." Marco said.

"No it's okay I got it covered." Elliot said not wanting to let her out of his sight.

"Fine, then I get the remote control." Marco said as he picked up the remote and sat down on a chair in front of the huge widescreen TV.

Elliot looked at her and mouthed 'sorry'. She just nodded her head. She wasn't going to hold it against him he was just trying to keep his cover. She was secretly praying that Fin had got the number plate off the van and the SVU was already trying to find her, cause she really didn't want to stick around here, after hearing the stories Elliot had told them during briefing session back at the station house.

**TBC**

**Hope you like it and aren't like 'okay enough already...' **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2, Interrogation

**Wow, I totally thought that this wouldn't get any reviews except for ones like 'give it a rest already, we're sick of you!', but hey I've had brilliant ones so thanks so much, if I've said it before I'll say it again. You guys rock. So just for you here is chapter 2.**

**Just want to warn you all that this chapter has a torture scene, not like hugely graphic and awful but still pretty cringe worthy.**

**Disclaimer****: Maybe one day.**

**Interrogation**

Elliot was sat on the opposite side of the couch from Olivia, who was pretty uncomfortable with her arms still cuffed behind her back. They were both amazed that a fully grown man like Marco was sat watching Spongebob squarepants and finding it hilarious.

Olivia looked over to Elliot as if to say 'is this guy for real'. Elliot just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. They all turned to the door, startled, as they heard the key card click it open.

Marco switched off the TV and stood up from his chair. "Hey Drake." He greeted him as he walked across the room, Olivia looked at him she was beginning to think that Marco was a suck up.

Pain travelled through her shoulder as Drake grabbed her and pulled her up from the couch. Elliot watched nervously as he dragged her across the hotel room and over to the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He grabbed her jacket in his hands and pulled her up and sat her down in one of the stools at the bar.

Drake jumped up and sat on the breakfast bar, directly in front of her. Elliot and everyone else joined them in the kitchen.

"What's your name?" Drake asked her casually, almost like it was some sort of date.

She noticed that everyone had gathered around and was watching them. Typical criminals having nothing better to do that watch her being manhandled.

"I said, what's your name?" He spat at her, grabbing her face in his hands and turning it so she was looking at him and not the others. She pulled her face away from his grasp, her cheeks were feeling a little bruised.

"Detective..." She said confidentially.

Drake laughed a little then jumped off the bar and grabbed her jacket in his hands again. He pulled her out of the stool and slammed her back down onto the breakfast bar. She cursed inwardly at the pain.

"You got a bad attitude lady…" He said, he brushed her jacket aside and pulled her badge off her belt. He then pulled her off the bar and back roughly into the stool.

"Olivia Benson." He informed the others, for some reason he emphasised the O in Olivia. This guy had said her name once and she already hated the way it came out of his dirty mouth.

"Manhattan SVU? What the hells that?" He asked her.

Olivia ignored him thinking that it might be too soon to tell him that SVU was on his tail. He pulled a knife out his belt and held it against her neck, just under her jaw bone.

"I'm getting tired of having to ask you things twice. Now tell me what's SVU mean and if you don't answer I swear I will start using this knife on you. I mean personally I've always thought 8 fingers and 2 thumbs were too much, what about you?" He said smugly.

She thought about it, truth was she needed her fingers and thumbs so she could pull the trigger on her gun to shoot this SOB.

"Special Victims Unit." She told him reluctantly.

"Good girl, but you' know I think that you need to be taught your place. I mean you're just some stupid female cop, yet here you are dis'sin me and my boys." He returned the knife back to his belt and walked over to one of the guys and whispered something to him. They gun nodded and practically ran out.

Elliot was panicking now, his palms were soaking wet from sweating so much. He dreaded thinking about what Drake had in mind as punishment and was trying to think of a way to get her out of it. He couldn't understand how she was staying so calm, he felt like running round like a headless chicken.

Drake walked back over to Olivia, he pointed at the cuffs then clicked his fingers and held out his hand and waited for one of the guys to put the keys to them in it. Eventually one did. He pulled Olivia forward and undid one of the cuffs. He then pulled her arm around the front but quickly attached the other cuff to the metal frame of the stool.

They guy who Drake had whispered to returned to the room he walked up to Drake and passed him a black velvet wallet. Drake turned and placed it onto the bar as he unfastened it then rolled it out. Elliot felt a lump form in his throat. It looked like some sort of med evil manicure set.

"You're gonna like this." Drake told him, he had noticed him staring at it wide eyed. "Hold her other arm down. I don't want the wild cat scratching." Drake informed him.

"What?" He asked he wanted to help Olivia not pin her down.

"I said hold her fucking arm down! God Dean don't make me repeat things twice to you too." He yelled, sounding pissed.

Elliot walked up to Olivia and held her right arm, the one that wasn't cuffed to the chair. He held it so that it looked like he was restraining her but if for some reason she may need too, she could squeeze his hand.

Elliot watched as Drake walked up to her he had a pair of pliers in his hand, from out of the wallet. He pulled on her left hand and held her wrist firmly in place. "Wow your nails are really nice, they're quite long too. I would have thought a cop couldn't have long nails though. Don't worry I can help you with that." He said sarcastically.

He pressed on her hands so that her fingers were all sprawled out. "Oh Tony would you give her something to bite down on to help with the pain…" Drake said, the guys around them were all laughing, except Elliot.

"Screw you!" she yelled at him.

"Have it your way." He said as he placed the pliers either side of her nail. "This is gonna hurt like hell." He said to her staring her in the eyes, she stared right back.

Pain ripped through her body as he clamped the pliers shut and pulled his arm back, pulling off her nail. She scrunched her eyes tight together and worked through the pain by breathing.

Elliot wanted to be sick, he just couldn't think of a way to get her out of this that wasn't going to end with them both being killed.

Intense pain shot through her body again as he pulled off the next nail. She breathed heavy and tried desperately to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. "You gonna be a good girl and answer all my questions?" Drake asked.

"Ask me again…" She said smugly.

Drake looked at her, he was pissed her attitude made him see red but she didn't care. He ripped off another nail without warning, she screamed in pain. She was regretting slightly not just accepting to behave. She screamed louder as he ripped off another nail. Her hand was throbbing like hell and blood was pumping from where her nails _had_ been.

"Okay." She whimpered, trying not to cry in front of them all.

"What?" He asked acting stupid, he had heard her surrender.

"I'll answer your questions." She said, trying and failing slightly to hold back her tears.

"And you'll behave and stop being so mouthy?" He asked.

She nodded and he nodded at her surrender. "Good." He said simply. She cried in pain as he ripped the nail off of her little finger. "Just to make sure..." He said, the others all cheered.

Elliot felt really sick, he wanted to rip Drake's face off for what he had just done as well as kick his own ass for letting it happen, but he kept thinking of all the kids that would be rescued from this and he knew Olivia felt the same way.

"Take her to the bathroom Dean. Get her cleaned up I don't want blood all over my suite." Drake ordered as he led the others out of the kitchen.

Elliot gently removed the cuff from her wrist. He grabbed a cloth a put it around her hand. "Easy…" She whispered to him, clearly in a lot of pain.

He took her straight to the en-suite bathroom. He helped her to sit down on the toilet, she immediately allowed herself to flop over the sink next to her. Elliot looked at her as he filled the small sink with cold water. She was trembling all over and he had never felt so guilty.

He turned the tap off and prepared himself, he knew this was going to hurt him as much as it would her. "Put your hand in Liv." She didn't move it in to the water, knowing how much it would hurt to do so but she put it close to it.

He gently took the cloth off. He couldn't see the damage through all the blood. He took her wrist and slowly lowered her fingers into the water, she jolted upright with pain, and held her breath, after a few seconds she let it go and buried her head into her arm crying.

Elliot wanted to physically kick himself. He brushed his hand against her hair, it was soft beneath his hands and she had recently dyed it a gorgeous caramel blonde. She was a good person, she didn't deserve this. "God, Liv I'm so sorry I should never have let this happen…" He began but was interrupted.

"Don't Elliot, we both know we're not doing this for kicks, we're doing it so we can help save a huge group of children from a paedophile ring, we have to do this for them, even if it means I get my ass kicked to a bloody pulp and my other nails ripped off too. I can handle this. Besides I was thinking about cutting them." She joked.

Her hand had gone numb now and the pain had seized. So laughing cam ea little easier. The bleeding had slowed down now too so she was less light headed.

Elliot started to wrap the cloth tight around her fingers. "Next time he interrogates you, answer his questions straight away. Okay?" Elliot said but was ordering it really. There was no way he could see her in anymore pain.

"No Elliot. If I tell him that the SVU is onto him then not only will he kill me, possibly figure you out, he could also kill and children he has in his custody here or from the places he brings them from." Olivia said sternly.

"Olivia he will kill you." Elliot said.

"Well at least you'd still be around to help the kids." She said. She kind of meant it, but by no means did she want to die, she wanted to be there when they rescued the children.

"Look I promise you I will get you out of here." Elliot said, smiling trying to be supportive.

"I know." She said. She used her good hand to hold his. She squeezed it gently to let him know she'd be a bit less '_miss attitude_' with Drake.

"You were just checking up on me weren't you?" Elliot said playfully

"Someone had to." She said back, almost as playfully.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it was another Olivia gets beaten up chapter, but again now she gets to kick some ass, and Elliot is going to kick some major ass by the end of this story. **

**Thanks for reading guys, please review.**

**Oh, for the record I don't have a problem with Spongebob I actually think some of it's pretty funny.**


	3. Chapter 3, The plan

**Because I now have pretty much this whole story wrote up I'm posting this part straight away, so I hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think of it. **

**Disclaimer****: Perhaps one day I'll own them. I doubt though I'll be alive that day because Belinda Clarke (If that's the right woman) was wrong when she sang 'heaven is a place on earth'. No it's not, don't lie to us it's not nice! **

**Anyway…**

'**The Plan'**

Munch walked into the station house. The moment Casey had informed him about Olivia's abduction he had decided to come back to Manhattan and help to find her.

"You' know Fin, Elliot's going to kick your ass when he finds out." Munch said as he joined them in Cragen's office.

"Shut-it Munch, I'm already kicking my own ass." Fin said sounding guilty.

Munch noticed he had a makeshift bandage wrapped around his arm. "You hurt?" He asked him.

"I'll be fine, it's just a scrape." Fin said, hoping that he was the only one hurt and that Olivia was okay.

Munch looked at him and knew his partner enough now to know his facial and body expressions, and now he knew all he was feeling was guilt. "Fin it wasn't your fault." He told him supportively.

"Yea, then why does it feel like it is..?" Fin said as he walked past him and stormed out. He needed air and figured the best place for that was the roof.

- - - - - -

Olivia was cuffed to the stool again. Drake was interrogating her, he had calmed down since their last interrogation so this time things were a little more relaxed.

The others had gathered around again. She had to laugh inwardly because these guys were like vultures around a lion kill.

"Tell me Olivia, why is the SVU onto me." Drake asked her.

"Like you don't know..?" She spat at him angrily.

"Okay. How are they onto me, I have the best security there is, so tell me who your witness or whatever is." He looked at her awaiting her answer.

"We don't have a witness. The only reason I was chasing that fool is because he is a suspect in one of our rape cases." Olivia told him, it was half true.

"Are you telling me the truth Olivia?" He asked her.

"Yes." She lied confidentially.

"I don't believe you." He told her as he stared into her eyes she stared back just to let him know he wasn't intimidating her. Suddenly he slammed his fist down onto her hand, she cried out in pain.

Elliot couldn't stand much more of this. He could see blood beginning to seep through the cloth. "Look Drake I believe her. She wept like a baby in there, she begged me to tell you that she wasn't lying and that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Elliot informed him, hoping he believed him.

"You sure, I mean do' you believe her?" Drake asked him.

"Yea. She's a cop and a woman but she isn't as stupid as most of them. She's not going to lie to you again, not if she likes having fingernails." Elliot said, knowing Olivia would make him pay for what he had said when things got back to normal.

Drake looked at Olivia. He decided that she was telling the truth. "Maybe your right..?" He said to Elliot. "Look Dean I need you to take her to the warehouse."

'Finally' Elliot thought to himself, this case may be getting close to seeing the finishing line.

"If we let her go she'll only go to the police she works with and tell them about us and where we are, besides she may be able to control some of those brats at the warehouse." Drake said informatively. "Do you have kids Olivia?" He said.

"No." She exclaimed.

"Well your about to get some practice." Drake informed her. "Marco go with them you can show Dean where he's going."

- - - - - - -

Elliot was driving they were in the same black van that had been used to capture Olivia in the alley. She was trying not to fall flat on her face from the bumpy ride. "Take a right." Marco instructed Elliot.

Elliot decided to play dumb, he hoped he could case an '_accident_' and someone would find Olivia in the van or she could escape. "A left?" Elliot said.

"No I said right…" Marco yelled, he grabbed the wheel and spun it round. The van screeched as it dodged cars by inches only. Olivia fell into the side of the van hard, she groaned in pain as she hit her already bruised back.

Elliot heard her and again felt guilty for putting her through more pain. They were back on track. After a few minutes Marco ordered Elliot to take a right, a left and another left. Eventually they got to a dirty old looking warehouse.

Elliot immediately spotted the guy in front of the main door, he had a gun and was wearing your average security guard outfit. Marco got out of the van, the second Elliot pulled over. Elliot copied.

As he walked round the side of the van he heard a crash, he saw Marco fall to the floor as Olivia dove out of the van at him. She got back to her feet and started to run away form the van.

Elliot ran up to Marco and helped him up, he hoped he could stall and it would give Olivia a chance to run away. He heart stopped as he heard a gun shot, then a thud. He looked up to see the guard lower his smoking gun. He turned around slowly, that's when he saw Olivia lying on the floor, not moving.

**TBC**

**That was quite a short chapter.**

**What a cliff hanger, I know I'm a biotch, but I'll be posting more in about ten minutes so don't panic.**

**I know this was quite a short chapter. I'm trying to write up like f our stories and about twenty chapters, it's hard work LOL. Anyways hope it was alright. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4, Hidden Treasures

**LOL, I'm doing this a.s.a.p due to the cliff-hanger on the last chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff.**

**Disclaimer****: If you've seen them on SVU then I don't own them.**

'**Hidden Treasures'**

Elliot walked away from Marco he was moving closer towards where Olivia lay, but the closer he got to her the further away it felt like she got, it was like he was moving in slow motion. His heart felt like it had stopped.

As he got a little closer to her he thought he saw her move. He had, she rolled onto her back and her hand was clutching her waist. He carried on moving towards her but before he could get to her Marco ran past him and straight up to her.

He slammed his foot into her side, right where she had been holding, he kicked her again and again. Elliot ran over to him and pushed him back, away from her.

"I'm gonna kill her Dean!" Marco yelled.

"You're just pissed because she tackled you. Now get back in the van." Elliot ordered.

Marco just looked at him. "Go!" Elliot yelled.

"Let me beat that slut first." Marco said sounding pissed.

"Go get in the god-damn van before I tell everyone she kicked your ass." Elliot said, pointing at the van.

"This ain't over bitch." He threatened as he reluctantly did as he was told, slamming the van doors shut as he did. He was like some spoilt child who couldn't get their own way.

Elliot threw himself onto his knees next to her. "Olivia are you okay?" He knew it was a stupid question he could see she was doubled over in pain.

"It's my waist." She said, wincing at the pain. Elliot peeled her hand away looked at the wound. The bullet had pretty much just gone through skin, but it was still a through and through and that was never a good thing. Her shirt was sticky from the blood.

"Can you walk?" Elliot asked her, she nodded and he helped her up, taking most of her weight. He placed his hand on her waist and helped her into the building. Once they were inside he carried her. He followed a long corridor that eventually led them to a door. He opened it and they both looked inside. If Elliot had been an inch more stunned at what they both saw, he probably would have dropped Olivia.

They both couldn't believe what they were seeing. The room was filled with about 75 children. There were about a hundred make shift beds made up on the floor from cardboard and old rags and stuff.

All the children were looking at them. They were all really pale and looked like they hadn't ate a decent meal for weeks. "Dean, hurry it up!" They heard the security guard bellow at the top of his lungs.

Although he wanted to get Liv and the kids out of here, he knew he had to go. He know knew where the warehouse was and could inform the SVU of its location as soon as he could, but he still needed more from Drake.

He needed to know about all or as many people he could who he worked with and who were involved in this, he was ending this thing once and for all and they wanted every single person involved.

"Look, put pressure on the wound. The first chance I get I'll phone the guys and get them to come get you. Okay?" He said to her.

She nodded. She really didn't want him to go but he had too and she knew that. He noticed she looked as rough as the other kids. "After this is over I'll buy you a coffee." He offered.

"You owe me more than a coffee, don't think I've forgot that whole 'woman, stupid cop thing." She said. He had known this was coming.

"Okay, a large coffee, a hotdog and a chocolate éclair." He said with a big smile on his face that was surprisingly very comforting to her.

"Okay." She said. He squeezed her shoulder and took a quick look around before he ran out.

She shuddered as the door slammed shut behind him. She massaged her brow to try and relieve the headache she felt coming along just what she needed right now.

A small hand appeared on her shirt and tugged on it to get her attention. She looked down to see a little boy. He looked about 6 if not younger. He was half cast but was almost white he was that pale, he looked really ill. His eyes were all glassy with tears and his little face was stained from where they had fallen.

His clothes were torn and dirty. He looked so minuet, the other kids where in as bad a condition as him, but they were all much taller than him, even if they were the same age. She thought looking at his features again that he may be from Spain somewhere.

"Are you here to help us?" He asked her, she was surprised at how good his English was but she was right about him being Spanish she could tell by the accent.

She knelt down, it hurt like hell and she dreaded just the thought of getting back up but she wanted to be eye level with him so she seemed less intimidating. "Yea sweetie I'm gonna get you out of here." She told him.

He looked at her, his little tired eyes told her that he didn't know whether to believe her or not but she had given him something he had long lost, hope. He fell forward and hugged her.

She put her arms around him he was just bones she felt like she would break him if she held onto him as tight as she wanted to. Suddenly more children all got up and walked over to her and hugged her or just stood close enough to feel safe for once.

She held in the tears that were ready to burst their banks and held onto as many of the children as her arms would allow. She had to be strong for them.

**TBC**

**I love seeing Olivia with kid victims and stuff. OMG has anyone seen the new episode preview, that's all I'll say because of spoilers and stuff. If anyone wants to talk about it send me a message, I'm desperate to discuss it but none of my mates watch the show and my dad left his computer at work which has youtube and stuff (this computer don't play videos) so I can't even watch it over and over till I can watch the episode.**

**I love the character Jose, I wrote a big profile on him ready for this chapter. I wanted to put in some Spanish because Jose is Spanish but also because I know Mariska speaks it and she has done as Olivia so it would work for the character, but my Spanish is a bit rusty and I wouldn't want to offend anyone with spelling mistakes and stuff so… plus if you don't speak Spanish you'll be like 'what is she/he saying'**

**Oh, also I noticed after I gave Elliot's alias the name Dean, that there was that FBI dude Dean Porter, I totally forgot about that guy. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5, Jose

**Okay I wrote all this up in the week and now I'm trying to type it all up, read stories at fanfiction and think of new ideas, it's a good job I'm a woman and can multitask. LOL.**

**Disclaimer**_**I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I get the law and order: SVU characters tonight.**_** (I'll let you know in the morning if it comes true.)**

'**Jose'**

Elliot and Marco were in the lift on their way back to the room. Marco was still pretty pissed and had the mood of a wasp having a bad day. Elliot on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about Olivia and the kids and was desperate for a moment alone so he could tell the guys to go help them all.

He knew her wound wasn't anything too major but he bet it was still hurting her like hell. He couldn't help but think that most of the children at the warehouse needed urgent medical attention too.

The doors opened and they got out and walked up to the hotel room door, Marco opened it and Elliot followed him in, closing it behind him. He noticed everyone was ready for going out.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We got another shipment in early, Marco your lead. Go." Drake ordered. Marco spun on his heels and followed the others back out. Elliot was glad he hadn't been told to go because he hoped now he'd get time to make the call he had to.

"You drop the wild cat off okay?" Drake asked him.

"Yea after she kicked Marco's ass." Elliot said.

Drake laughed a little. "Marco's never been good with the ladies."

Elliot laughed at that.

"Do me a favour call Marco and tell him when he gets to the warehouse to put a bullet in her pretty little head." Drake said in bit of a sing song voice and quite unexpectedly.

"What? Why?" Elliot asked panicking. "She could be useful to keep around." He continued.

"The only reason I'd want to keep her around is because she is so damn sexy and so I could use her to relieve some of my tension." Drake said turning to Elliot and holding onto his crotch.

Elliot wanted to punch him, for just thinking he would ever get the chance.

Drake thought about it. "You know what no, tell Marco to bring her back here. I could do with some fun tonight." Drake said changing his mind.

Elliot seriously wanted to run at him, rugby tackle him to the ground and stomp on him till he cried.

"I best not keep her around to long though. I wouldn't want to get attached, doesn't look good walking round with a sex crimes cop on your arm." Drake said laughing as he walked away. He picked up a newspaper and walked into the bathroom.

Elliot waited to hear the door lock then took out his phone out. "Munch its Elliot, there's something you gotta do." He whispered into the phone.

- - - - - - -

Marco and the others walked through the underground car park. "Look there's something I gotta do. I'll meet you guys at the warehouse and no screw ups." He said. The others knew what he was going to the warehouse for.

"Save some for us Marco." They guys yelled to him as he strode off to the van. "I'll try." He yelled back.

- - - - - - -

Olivia was sat on a bed. The little boy who she had now come to now as Jose was lying asleep next to her, half on the bed half in her lap. Her side was in agony but she didn't want to move and risk waking Jose, he looked so peaceful.

All the other children had moved closer to her to sleep too. She looked around at them all, she wondered what would happen to them, some of them she hoped could be returned to their families and hoped the others would be placed into good foster homes. She was seriously tempted to take Jose home with her.

He hadn't left her side since she had got there and when he had cuddled up to her to sleep she had just instantly fell for him, she had never thought about being a mother that much, she never got the time to be truthful but now all she could think about was altering her shifts so she could look after him if she had to.

She tried to sit up a little, slouching was putting unnecessary pain on her wound and sore ribs. As she moved though her shirt that had stuck to the skin around her wound, where the blood had dried, ripped away and sent waves of pain around her body. She cursed and winced at the pain.

"Olivia you're in pain." Jose said, sitting up. She hadn't even realised she'd woke him he was so light she hadn't felt him shift.

"I'm fine sweetheart." She lied, gritting her teeth together. He knelt up and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. She looked at him and had to smile at his thoughtfulness. He had told her that his grandfather and only guardian had died and he had been sold to Drake by his uncle who didn't want the hassle of caring for him. He had no one, just like her.

She smiled at him and stroked his face, his skin felt clammy beneath her hands he needed some urgent TLC. He hugged her. He reminded her of his mother, she had died when he was five and his ill grandfather was the only one who wanted to care for him, but he was in no fit state and had died not long after.

The room was quiet but every now and again a child would cough. This place was dirty and disgusting and no place for kids. It was cold and the air was stale and smelly.

She heard the door near her bang as it was forced open. Marco stormed in pointing his gun at her. All the other kids got up and ran to the corner of the warehouse screaming and crying. Olivia got up off the bed as quick as she could and stood in front of Jose protectively, she signalled for him to stay there.

"Just calm down…" Olivia said. He couldn't afford to start firing his gun in here, there was to big a chance he might hit someone.

"Shut-up…" He spat back at her.

"Olivia…" Jose meek voice came from behind her.

"Stay there sweetheart." She said turning round to face him, before she turned back to face Marco. She was holding her hands up in the air to show him she was being submissive and he was in control.

"Move it kid. I'm gonna need that bed." Marco informed Jose. Jose looked up at Olivia, he looked terrified. She took his hand and led him off the bed. Marco ripped his hand away from hers and pushed him across the floor.

Olivia kicked him hard in the shin, he hoped twice on it then hit her across the head with his gun, she fell half on half off the bed. Marco kicked her in her wound. She slid off the bed into a crumpled pile on the floor. He began kicking her again, she grunted in pain.

"No, stop..!" Jose shouted but his voice was so quiet it wasn't heard over all the commotion.

Olivia yelped in pain as Marco grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up and dropped her down onto the bed. He back was lying flat against the dirty mattress but the legs were dangling over the side and her feet were firmly on the floor.

She had her hand clutched to her waist he had kicked her so hard it was bleeding quite badly. Jose watched as Marco started to fuss with his belt buckle. He glanced at Olivia she seemed too out of it to do anything. He'd seen enough in his young life to know what was going to happen next.

H pushed himself up off the floor and ran at Marco he held onto his leg and bit it as hard as his little teeth would allow him. Marco punched Jose and he fell on his back on the floor, he turned and pointed his gun.

"No..!" Olivia screamed as she heard the gun bang.

Jose's body jolted and she immediately saw the blood start to pump from his chest.

"No." She tried to push herself up, but Marco kicked her in the face, she fell back onto her back He pointed the gun at her.

She flinched and shut her eyes as she heard a shot, she waited for the pain to come but it didn't. She looked to see Marco fall onto his knees then flat onto his front.

She looked into the open doorway and saw a group of armed police stood there, their guns smoking. She got up and fell onto her knees next to Jose. He was gasping for breaths.

"Hold in there baby, I'm gonna get you to a hospital." She was trying to hold in her own tears, but seeing them roll down his cheeks was like torture.

Fin and Munch walked over to her. The watched on as Jose tried to take breaths that were nothing more than gasps of air. Olivia had her hand placed firmly on the hole over his chest.

"Jose hole in there baby, we're gonna get you out of here. Call for a bus!" She ordered.

Her voice was beginning to crack and her tears had begun to fall lightly. Jose's eyes began to close and his breaths began to get less and less. "Jose no! Look at me, baby stay awake, please look at me. Jose don't, no… Jose come on please." She pleaded as he began to slip away.

Munch had to look away he couldn't watch. He decided to usher the other kids out of the room.

"Jose?" she put her fingers to his neck only to find no pulse. "Jose no…Jose…" Olivia began to sob. She lent forward and cried onto Jose. He had died and she was heartbroken and feeling more than guilty for it. Fin watched. He bit his bottom lip to try and hold in the tears he felt burning his eyes.

"He's gone Liv." He said.

She shook her head and continued to cry. Fin could only watch, he too feeling guilty.

**TBC**

**I know it killed me to kill him off but I've been desperate to do what happens in the next chapter and this way it worked best. Poor Olivia. **

**Please review and don't hate me.**


	6. Chapter 6, Hero

**Okay after the last chapter I wanted to begin to pick things up a little but that will have to try and happen after this episode.**

**I love Huang's little sessions with the guys and figured now would be the perfect time to do that so here it is. **

**Disclaimer****: I haven't sleep yet so I don't know if my wish has come true yet.**

'**Hero'**

Olivia was sat at her desk she was lying back in her chair and had an ice pack resting on her hips as well as a smaller one on her face. She had been checked over by a paramedic but had refused Cragen's order to go to the hospital.

She was sitting quiet. She couldn't stop thinking about Jose who was now lying on a cold slab at the ME's office. It wasn't right he was just a baby he had a whole life ahead of him.

Huang walked over to her, he had left it for a while but knew he had to talk to Olivia. The look on his face told her they needed to talk. If it had been anyone else she would have told them politely to '_fuck off' _but Huang was more of a friend.

She put the ice packs down on her desk. The medic had bandaged her hand and wound and done some stitching work, he had bound her ribs too it had helped a little. She slowly got up and followed Huang.

She sat down on the couch opposite Huang. She was black and blue and in obvious pain but she refused pain meds and other than to refuse them hadn't said more than five words.

- - - - - - -

Elliot watched as Drake threw things around the suite. He was really pissed, most of his guys had been caught by the police and that meant the newest shipment along with the last ones had been too.

"How the hell did they know where to go?" Drake yelled at two of the guys who had got away, the guy Olivia had kicked in the face Tony, as well as the guy she and Fin had originally been chasing.

"I think they followed Marco there." Tony said.

"What the hell was he doing there?" Drake yelled.

He went to err…" Tony paused trying to think of how to break the news to Drake. "He went to see the cop."

"So because that dumb-ass couldn't keep it in his trousers and felt the need to screw a cop my entire business is fucked!" He said slashing the couch with a kitchen knife. "I'm gonna find that bitch and blow her brains out." Drake threatened.

Elliot watched him rant. He had told Cragen he wanted a bit longer to try and get anything else from Drake that there was but now regretted it and just wanted to arrest him. They all watched him as he continued with his tantrum.

- - - - - - - -

Olivia was sat waiting for Huang's first question. She hated talking to shrinks they were always so patronising and she had regretted now telling Cragen she'd speak to him. Shrinks always made her feel even crazier.

"Were you scared?" Huang asked. As to what part of the event he was referring too she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"I feared what they might do." She said trying to dodge the question.

"What was going through your mind when he was pulling off you nails." It shocked her how he could be so direct with his question. "Ouch." She said laughing. _She wasn't ready for this yet. _

She looked at him she was still laughing but his face was deadly serious. Her laughing stopped and just turned into a smile. After a moment the smile turned into a frown. She tired to hide it with her hand.

"How do you feel about Elliot's involvement?" Huang asked.

"He did the only thing he could to keep us both alive and with a chance of being able to save those kids." She said defensively she wasn't blaming Elliot for any of this and she didn't want anyone else to either.

"How do you feel about Jose?" He asked sensitively.

Olivia put her hands over her face and burst into tears, she couldn't help it she had been trying to hold them in and it wasn't working. Huang got his answer and didn't expect more.

"It was my fault. He didn't deserve to die he was just 6." She cried.

"He died trying to prevent you from being raped and possibly murdered." Huang stated.

"He was 6, it wasn't his job to save me I was there to save him." She said crying harder.

"Olivia what that little boy did stopped you from being sexually assaulted_ and_ murdered." Huang said. From what he knew about the guys she had been involved with these last few days his statement was probably the case.

"That doesn't make it easier." She said slowing her sobs and trying to wipe away her tears.

"It's not supposed to. A child's death is never okay, but Liv that little boy died a hero so try to remember him as one and not a victim otherwise your never got let him rest." Huang told her what she needed to hear. She had stopped crying but looked at him broken hearted.

- - - - - - - - -

Elliot was so sick of this case, he just wanted to arrest Drake then go check on Liv, then go home get a good meal, get in a hot bath and get into his bed and sleep for a week.

He thought about Olivia, she wasn't just his partner she was his best friend. He knew know she'd be at the station house, maybe asleep in the cribs. He would place bets that Cragen had told her she needed to go to hospital and would bet big amounts that she had refused _and_ got away with it. He just prayed she was okay.

- - - - - - -

Olivia walked down the corridor until she came to a board. It had pictures of police officers on it, all different ages and races some male others female. She pulled a pin from the wall, then looked down at the picture she had in her hands, it was of Jose.

Cragen had got it somehow and given it to her. It was from a time when he looked happy and healthy. She placed it on a space on the board then stuck it down with the pin.

She stepped back and looked up at the board. Above it was a huge plaque that said 'Fallen Heroes In The Line Of Duty'. She smiled at his picture, up where it belonged. She knew he was a hero and thought others should know it to.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it, please review. I'll be posting more A.S.A.P.**

**TBC**

**So that was another sad chapter but like I said I will try to pick it up and the next chapter is kind of going to be a more Elliot based one. **


	7. Chapter 7, Just A Dream

**Thanks for the reviews I've had. I kind of hit writers block here but thanks to a wonderful idea from onetreefan I managed to come up with this chapter. (the idea was a night terror Liv has about Elliot, I thought it was brilliant so thanks for the inspiration.)**

**Disclaimer****: No and I wished and everything for them. **

**Just A Dream**

_Olivia ran down a corridor in the warehouse, the place where she was happy to have never seen again for the rest of her life, but when the call had came through from Drake that he was here and this was the place he was going to kill Elliot if he wasn't paid a large amount of money and given transport and allowed to leave, she had come instantly without hesitation. _

_Of course no one had gone for it and the plan was to raid the building and find Drake and stop him before he was able to hurt Elliot. It was crazy though cause' when she had came into the building Fin, Munch and a bunch of other armed police where with her, but as she looked behind her she was totally alone. _

"_Olivia..!" She heard Elliot yell, he sounded like he was in pain. She ran towards his calls, following the corridors until she was in a big open room in the warehouse. Drake was stood over Elliot who was on his hands and knees on the floor. Drake had a gun aimed right at his head._

"_Drop the gun Drake. If you want your money and car you have to let him go unharmed." She said._

"_Bitch you think I don't know that you are lying to me. There is no money and there is no car." Drake spat at her angrily. _

"_No Drake I swear the money is outside in the car…" she lied and hoped she sounded convincing, panicking a little because he wasn't falling for their plan. _

"_Don't fucking lie to me." Drake screamed at her waving the gun above Elliot's head._

_She could see his finger was already pressing on the trigger. "Drake drop the gun. Just put it down and we can all walk out of here…" She said fighting an inward battle to hold in the tears._

"_Shut-up, damn-it shut-up…!" He yelled even louder, his face was red and he looked just about ready to blow. _

_She saw him begin to tighten his grip on the gun and his finger begin to squeeze the trigger. She beat him to it and pulled the trigger on her gun but she heard her shot quickly followed by his, both he and Elliot flopped to the floor…" _

Olivia sprung up in bed, breathing heavy. She was dripping with sweat and was trying hard to get her breathing back to normal. She put the lamp on next to her bed and got out of bed. She walked over to bathroom.

The tiled floor was cold on her bare feet but she didn't mind because it woke her up slightly. She turned the cold tap and cupped her hands together and caught the water then splashed it over her face she did this a few times before she turned the tap off.

She dabbed her face dry with a towel then threw it down on the sink. She held her hands out in front of her, they were shaking. She scrunched them up into fist and sat down on the side of the bathtub.

She rested her elbows on her thighs and dropped her head into her hands. It had only been a dream but she had caused Elliot's death, she had got him killed. She couldn't hold in the tears and cried into her hands.

- - - - - - -

Elliot was lying in bed, he was thinking about Olivia. He kept hearing her screaming in pain and kept seeing Drake ripping her finger nails off. He tried closing his eyes but it made the memory clearer.

He decided to get up. It was 4.00am but figured he'd rather be out of bed. He got down on the floor and began doing push ups.

- - - - - - -

Olivia walked into the station house she would rather be here than sat at home alone. She wanted to get as much on the case wrote up and put into reports and do whatever else she could that meant Elliot was out of this sooner.

She sat at her desk, her cell phone beeped at her. She was puzzled as to who would be texting her at 6.30 but read it anyway.

_**Hey Liv, **_

_**Glad 2 hear u got out okay. **_

_**How's the hip? Hope ur**_

_**feelin better. C u soon. **_

_**El XX**_

She closed her phone over. She wanted to text him back and tell him to hurry up and get back to the station house but she wouldn't chance it. Her night terror had left her rattled. She wouldn't rest until her partner and best friend was sat opposite her at his own desk, secretly pushing his paperwork into her pile and hoping she didn't spot him, like normal.

- - - - - - -

Drake walked into the kitchen where El was sat eating toast at the breakfast bar. "Dean pack your bags when you finished that we're getting out of here today." Drake said.

"Where are we going?" Elliot questioned.

"I got a safe house in Oregon. We're going there. I got some guys already waiting there. In fact the only guys I got left now are there." He said, he smiled at Elliot and took his plate of toast and walked away from the kitchen.

Elliot looked down at the empty place where his toast had been. God he couldn't wait to get back to the station house and take Liv up on his offer of coffee, a hot dog and a cake, he was starving for a proper meal.

**TBC**

**Sorry this was a short chapter but I'm trying to write like three stories at the moment, I know that's my own fault. Sometimes I wish my brain would give me a rest and stop coming up with new stories.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, please leave a review if you don't mind.**

**Hope you liked it onetreefan. If anyone else ever wants to tell me their ideas feel free, if I use them I'll always give you the credit. **


	8. Chapter 8, Undercover Allies

**Again sorry this has taken awhile but I have to go to college, so I can only ever post at weekend which is a royal pain in the buttocks but there you go. Grrr ain't life a bitch!**

**Sorry about the rant. **

**This chapter contains some spoilers I suppose, well the character Dean Porter is in it. (For those, I'm sure there aren't many if any, who don't know who Dean is he's the FBI agent who was kind of responsible for Olivia going undercover). **

**Disclaimer****: I'm gonna become friends with Dick Wolf and then ask him to give me them as a birthday present…It could happen…or not!**

'**Undercover Allies'**

Elliot was driving. He was now Drake's chauffeur seeing as his other had been arrested during the raid. Elliot glanced in the side mirror there was a car following them it had been since they had left the hotel. He had noticed but Drake was to into his newspaper to have noticed.

He concentrated on the road as he took a left turn, then looked back in the mirror, the car and followed he looked a little closer he saw who it was. Munch who was in the passenger's seat waved at him. Fin was driving and he thought he could see Olivia in the back seat.

- - - - - - -

"He's knows we're following him." Munch informed them.

"Elliot's message said they were heading to Oregon. Are we supposed to go there too?" Fin said.

"Looks like." Olivia said.

- - - - - -

Deep in the woods in Oregon a group of armed officers were quietly closing in on the wooden cabin. Dean Porter had been after Drake for ages and was happy to be finally nailing the guy. An undercover source inside the cabin had informed him he would arrive within the day and he couldn't wait to be able to arrest him.

- - - - - -

Elliot pulled up and followed Drake into the cabin, he was piled high with bags and other stuff but could just about make out where he was going.

- - - - - -

Further back the other pulled up. "We need to move in on foot, we can't risk them seeing us too early." Olivia said.

"I say with give them fifteen minutes then make our move." Munch said.

Olivia and Fin both nodded. "Come on thought lets get a closer look." Fin said.

They all got out of the car and started to walk towards the house a little. They all stopped dead as they heard a crunch behind them. They all pulled their guns out and turned around.

Dean and a few other men stood there pointing their guns back at them. "Olivia?" Dean asked.

"Dean..?" Olivia said back. Both of them lost for words.

- - - - - - -

Dean had pulled his guys back and he had pulled Olivia to one side so he could talk to her. He had guys watching the house still though, just in case. "Do you have any idea how much you could have crewed this operation up?" Dean said sounding peeved.

"Excuse me. You're the one screwing up our case, an undercover case that's been going on for months now." Olivia said back sounding equally as peeved.

"What are you doing here Olivia?" Dead asked sounding annoyed.

"My job Dean..." Olivia said using the same annoyed tone.

Dean looked at her. He noticed she looked like hell, but he still couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "You look like you should be in hospital." Dean stated gently, genuinely concerned for her.

"Is that your polite way of telling me I look like shit, Dean?" Olivia said, trying to sound peeved but really quite impressed by his concern for her.

- - - - - -

Fin and Munch stood a little further away from them. The woods they were hiding out were thick and silent but although they could see Dean and Olivia they couldn't hear them.

"She looks pissed off at him. What do you think he's saying to her?" Fin said, angry at the thought Dean was getting to Olivia.

"Olivia always looks pissed off when an annoying but relatively good looking guy talks to her. Possibly because it's idiots like him that she seems to attract." Munch said as he kicked up the leaves, trying to amuse himself in anyway possible.

"You're wrong. She just looks like that when you talk to her because you piss her off." Fin said, watching Dean closely.

"Ouch. You're just jealous because I've known her longer. Who stole your toy out of the cereal this morning?" Munch said.

"No one. I just thought this stupid case would be over by now." Fin stated. He along with everyone else was sick and tired of this case, it seemed like every time they got near to seeing the end of it another obstacle appeared.

They both continued to watch, well Fin watched, Munch continued to toy with the foliage below his feet. Fin saw red as Dean touched Olivia's arm. "He's touching her!" Fin exclaimed.

"No he's not." Munch said without looking up.

"Oh no… Then what's that?" Fin said grabbing Munch and pointing to Olivia and Dean.

"He is touching her. Let's get over there." Munch declared. Fin followed his lead.

"My guys won't go for it." Olivia said matter-of-factly to Dean.

"They'll have no choice." Dean replied.

"You' know if that's unwanted physical contact then I'm going to have to arrest you for assault." Munch said stepping next to Olivia.

Dean looked at both of them and dropped his hand from Olivia's arm.

"You okay Liv?" Fin asked, glaring at Dean.

"I'm fine guys. We have a plan." She said quickly changing the subject. "I'm going in first to surprise them and you guys are going to infiltrate the building round the back and get them while they're distracted." She informed them.

"Over my dead body, you're a detective not bait, Olivia." Fin stated.

"Look she's in charge, so what she says to you two goes, capuche?" Dean said a little arrogantly, truth was this case had him tired too.

"My fist is about to _capuche_ your face…" Fin said. He had taken an instant dislike to Dean and knew why. To him he was a smug SOB who worked for the FBI.

Olivia pushed him back away from Dean. Munch watched as she did then turned to face Dean. "You'll have to excuse my partner, someone stole the toy from his cereal this morning." He said with a big grin. Dean just looked at him a little baffled and nodded.

"Who'd that guy think he is?" Fin said annoyed.

"I know he's a bit…" She hesitated not knowing how exactly she would describe Dean Porter. "Look I know this isn't one of my better plans but I want Elliot out of there and this is the only way to do it?" Olivia said.

"Fine, but you tell Mr FBI guy to keep his hands to himself." Fin said before he walked off. Olivia had to smile. He didn't look like the big brother type, but Odafin Tutuola was the person she'd picked to be her big brother given the chance.

- - - - - -

Olivia got to the door of the cabin. She took in a deep breath. She was indeed a little nervous because unlike all the others she couldn't wear a vest as it would give her away too quick. She knocked on the door.

It went quiet inside, up until she had knocked she had been able to hear speaking but know it was deadly silent. She was shocked as the door opened to reveal Elliot standing there holding it open.

She looked at him for a second happy to see him again. "Go!" She yelled she grabbed Elliot and pulled him down and away from the house. They took shelter behind the car outside.

Inside they could hear banging and shouting and firing. They both watched as Drake ran out the front door. No one seemed to be chasing him. Elliot got to his feet and began chasing him. Olivia copied but her wounded hip slowed her down.

Elliot chased Drake at full speed, dodging trees, jumping over fallen branches and boulders. He was surprised how fast Drake was he thought he wasn't the running type, but he was right on his heels now.

He jumped up onto a fallen tree and dove off it and crash landed onto Drake. He flipped him onto his back and started pounding his face and body with his fists.

Olivia finally caught up to him, out of breath and clutching her now bleeding hip. "Why you run Drake, you got a guilty conscience?" Olivia said trying to regulate her breathing at the same time.

"I should have slit you throat when I had the chance!" Drake said angrily.

Elliot punched him again. "That wasn't very nice." Elliot said as he got up and pulled a bloodied Drake up after him. "You're under arrest and it doesn't matter what you do or don't say because they already got he needle ready and waiting for you." Elliot said.

"Broke any more nails Olivia?" Drake said sarcastically.

Olivia swung her arm back then punched him in the face. He swayed but remained on his feet. "You hit like a girl." Drake said smugly after regaining some composure.

"It's not my fist you have to worry about Drake…" She said before slamming her knee into his crotch. "It's my knee." She said shrugging. Elliot looked at her and nodded acceptingly. They both had beef with Drake and were just taking the revenge they deserved.

They both pulled him up and began dragging him through the forest. "That sounded painful." Elliot said as they walked.

**TBC**

**Not quite over yet.**

**LOL that line of Olivia's "its not my fist you have to worry about, it's my knee" well I put that in just now. I came out with it to the lad in my class, who for some reason wants a fight with me because I want to be a police officer and he wants to see how tough I am. (Pathetic little twerp) and he kept saying 'hit me, hit me' and 'do you even know how to make a fist' and then I said it's not my fist you need to worry about, it's my knee. He just backed away, it was great.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, please leave a review. D**


	9. Chapter 9,The Good Samaratin

**Okay all you patient people here's the next chapter, thanks for waiting.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

'**The Good Samaritan'**

Elliot walked into the squad room only to find Olivia sat at her desk laughing at Dean's joke. Dean was perched on her desk. Elliot figured it was so he could get a good look down her top.

He wasn't impressed that Dean had come back to Manhattan with them, but he had insisted and Olivia had backed up his reasons for coming. He wondered to himself where Dean had slept last night, he and Olivia seemed pretty friendly.

Olivia looked away from Dean as she felt Elliot's presence in the room. She had to wonder why he was just staring at her. He looked ready to tackle Dean right of her desk.

She tapped Dean's leg, he followed her gaze to Elliot. He stood up and turned to face him. "Morning Elliot. I trust you slept well." Dean said smugly.

"Fine thanks. You?" Elliot asked talking to him but looking at Olivia, who looked pretty peeved. He walked over to his desk and threw his keys down into a drawer and hung his jacket over his chair.

Olivia looked at Dean as if to say 'don't take it personally'. She hated when Elliot got like this and he seemed to get like this whenever another guy paid her any attention or she paid someone else the attention.

"You ready to interrogate Drake?" Olivia asked Elliot.

Elliot nodded then got up and stormed straight over to the interrogation room. Olivia followed him, followed by Dean. They walked in to find Elliot already perched at the mirror looking in from the observation room.

"Olivia. How's your hand?" Drake asked purposely trying to sound smug.

"Fine thanks. How are your balls, you managed to find them yet?" Olivia said sounding equally as smug.

Dean had to smile, he loved her attitude. She had told him she rearranged Drakes private parts with her knee. "So Drake…You have no idea how good it is to see you in here. It'll be even better when I watch as they stick the needle in your arm." Dean said.

Elliot rolled his eyes. He could tell Dean was just trying to act big in front of Olivia.

"Hey Dean or whatever it is your name is. Did you find it fun to watch me torture your partner?" Drake asked, grinning.

Elliot lunged at him and grabbed him by the neck. "I just had to imagine it was me doing it to you, it made the whole thing a lot easier." Elliot told him.

Drake laughed. "Answer me this how long have you been banging her?" He managed to get out in strangulated breaths. Elliot released him and punched him with such force, the chair he was cuffed to fell flat back on the floor.

Elliot began kicking him. "Elliot stop! Elliot quit it he's not worth it. Elliot!" Olivia pleaded and yelled at him. She tried to pull him up but he kept hitting Drake's already bruised face.

Dean assisted Olivia and together they pulled Elliot up. Olivia held him back, whilst Dean helped flip Drake's chair back upright. "This is police brutality and I'm gonna have you all, I'm gonna sue your assess, you'll belong to me when I'm finished with you, especially you Olivia…" He said smugly.

Elliot lunged forward again but Olivia stopped him and somehow managed to lead him out of the room. Once they were out he pushed away from her. "What the hell is your problem Elliot?" She yelled after him.

Luckily for them the only people in the room were Munch and Fin, who didn't really bother too much to look up at yet another one of their domestics. Elliot stopped walking away and walked over to Olivia. "How long have you been sleeping with Dean?" He whispered.

"You son of a bitch..!" It was all she could say before she turned and walked away, Elliot followed after her.

"Olivia wait..!" He said as he jogged to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away from him. "Olivia, will you talk to me?" Elliot said.

"Why? So you can accuse me of being some sort of slut, no thanks." She laughed. She was too pissed to talk to him. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued walking.

"Olivia I didn't mean it like that..." Elliot tried to tell her before she cut him off.

"Oh really, then what the hell did you mean Elliot?" She yelled. He could hear the hurt in her voice. "Am I not allowed to be happy, am I not allowed to have a relationship or get married and have kids? What's the matter I'm not as good as you so I don't deserve it." She knew she was flying off the handle a little but he had hurt her so she was lashing out.

"Okay, look Elliot I think you should go sit down, come on Olivia." Dean said as he appeared to try and help with the situation.

"What are you still doing here?" Elliot said annoyed. He really didn't like Dean at all. He decided to show this by shoving him.

"Elliot…" Olivia said, seriously pissed off at his behaviour.

Dean shoved Elliot back. "You really need to sit down and cool off." He said simply.

"Why don't you sit down?" Elliot mumbled as he punched Dean, Dean quickly punched him back. In seconds they were both punching each other at any given opportunity.

"Hey! Elliot! Dean don't hit him back. Elliot quit it. Dean will you stop! Stop it!" Olivia pleaded with them, as Dean was about to throw another punch she jumped in the way. Dean managed to dodge her, by inches only.

"What the hell are you doing Olivia?" Dean said.

"Move Liv..." Elliot said wanting to finish off what he had started, and she had interrupted.

"Fine, you two beat each other to a bloody pulp, see if a care." Olivia said before she stormed off.

Elliot and Dean looked at each other. Neither of them liked to see Olivia hurt and it was the only thing stopping them from starting round two of their fight. Elliot turned to see Munch and Fin looking at him, like he was a total prick for insulting Olivia like that.

- - - - - - -

Olivia was on the street outside, it was freezing and she quickly realised she hadn't thought the 'storming out' plan through enough. It was freezing and her red shirt and jeans offered no protection from the bitter breeze.

She didn't care though, she needed the fresh air. She figured if she smoked, now would be the perfect time for a cigarette, but she hated the damn things, just like at this precise moment she hated both Elliot and Dean.

When she thought about it she didn't, but they both had the ability to make her feel crazy in all the ways possible. She had feelings for them both and not just the partner, case worker type feelings.

She wanted to go back up there and bang their heads together to see if it would help them see sense. Their priority now was to interrogate Drake and make sure they had everyone involved in the business he had going, not fight like school boys.

She was suddenly startled as someone behind her spoke. "Excuse me are you Detective Olivia Benson?" Olivia turned around to see a well dressed man speaking to her. She knew Drake's lawyer was on his way and figured this was the guy. She noticed he was wearing a sling.

"Err, yea…" She said hesitantly, just in case.

"I'm here for my client…" He began.

"Drake..?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said, nodding and smiling.

She thought she had seen this guy before, so she decided to trust him. "Well I'm going back in now so if you want to follow me I'll take you to him?" she said.

"That would be great, but could you help me get some papers from my car, it's just over there, but with my arm, I can't carry much." He said.

"Oh sure." She said, she couldn't leave him to struggle, even if he was defending a prick like Drake. Plus she knew what it was like to have limited use of one arm, her hand still hurt like hell, from her torture session with Drake.

She walked across the road with him. His car was parked down a little quiet side street but she new how bad the parking was round here, you jumped in where you could.

He opened the trunk of the car and began struggling to pull stuff out. "Here let me get it." Olivia said as she reached into the back of the trunk where the papers had seemed to take up residence.

"Thanks, your sweet." He said as she tried to reach them. He pulled out a gun from his jacket and hit her on the back of the head with it, knocking her out cold.

He took his out of the sling and pulled it off and used it to tie her hands together behind her back, he then threw her body entirely into the trunk and slammed it down and locked it. He had a quick look around, but there appeared to be no witnesses.

He ran to the front of the car and unlocked the door and climbed in. He quickly sped off. As his car turned the corner a homeless guy stepped out from behind a dumpster, he hadn't been spotted but had seen what was going on.

**TBC**

**Bam, bam, bam…Ha cliff-hanger, it seems like years since I've done one of them. Sorry for those who hate them!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review**


	10. Chapter 10, Going Under

**Because I left the next chapter on a cliff-hanger, decided to post this one A.S.A.P.**

**Disclaimer****: I wish, that's all I'm gonna say.**

'**Going Under'**

Elliot was sat at his desk nursing his bloodied nose with a tissue. Dean was sat at Olivia's desk nursing his split lip with a tissue. Munch walked in. "Its official, you two have scared Olivia off. Not that I blame her being pissed at you both." He said.

"What the hells wrong with you Elliot, him I get, he's FBI and I didn't like him from the start but you, you're supposed to be her partner." Fin said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Does anyone here like me?" Dean asked.

"Yea, I like you…" Munch said.

"Thank you…" Dean quickly said.

"When your not here." Munch continued.

Dean scoffed and got up. He took out his phone to ring Olivia, he listened impatiently as it rang through to answer phone. "Come on Liv just answer." He mumbled as he hung up and tried her again.

Fin looked up to see a homeless guy walk in. "Can we help you Sir?" Fin asked.

"Some lady, she was hit and then he threw her in the back of a car." The homeless guy said.

"What lady?" Elliot asked as he stood up. The four men all began to close in on the homeless guy.

"Err, the pretty one, she had a red shirt on." He told them, feeling very uncomfortable. They all held a breath knowing it was too much of a coincidence that a lady in a red shirt, which Olivia just happened to be wearing, appeared to have been abducted possibly just outside the SVU.

"Where?" Elliot ordered.

- - - - - - -

The homeless guy led them back to the side street he stood right in the spot where the car had been. It had been raining but there was a small dry spot on the floor from where a car had obviously been parked up for a while.

"The son-of-a-bitch was waiting for her." Fin said what they were all thinking.

"Did you get the number on the plate?" Dean asked.

"I can't read." The guy exclaimed. He stunk of booze Munch had to laugh at the stereotypical attributes. "Which way did he go? Point if you can't tell me left or right." Munch said.

The guy pointed left. "Thank you." Munch said.

"What car was it, do you know?" Dean asked him.

"A blue one..." The guy answered. Dean scoffed and walked away.

"Fin, take him for a walk see if he can see the same make car somewhere. Munch you go with him." Elliot ordered. He had an awful feeling in his stomach something wasn't right.

He began to walk back towards the station house. "What about me, or am I not allowed to help?" Dean said.

"Yea you can stand out here in case he brings her back." Elliot said sarcastically, but it was actually where he'd prefer him to be.

"Look you might not like me, along with everyone else is the SVU, but Olivia does, and I like her so I'm gonna help you get her back if you want me too or not, and don't forget I've got better connections than you." Dean informed him.

"Fine you can help, but just stay out of my way." Elliot said as he walked into the station house, desperately worried about his partner.

- - - - - - -

Olivia was brought too as the car jerked. She tried to sit up but hit her head on something. "Ouch, damn-it" She cursed, her head seemed to hurt all over. She opened her eyes, as much as it hurt to do so, and looked around. She knew straight away where she was, the trunk of a car.

She tired to rub her head but was met with the reality that was her hands bound tightly behind her back, she sighed and began pulling at them. Inwardly she was kicking herself for falling for the guy's lies. It must have been one of the oldest tricks in the book.

She grunted as she realised the item binding her hands together wasn't loosening up. She tried to listen she heard nothing, not a door opening, not anyone walking. She wondered how long she'd been out cold and what had happened in that time.

Outside the man in the suit reached in and pulled the handbrake up. He stepped back and watched as the car rolled off the dock and sunk under the icy cold water. Once he could only see the bubbles on the surface he walked away.

**TBC**

**Two in a row, now that is cruel, I'm very sorry. **

**I purposely made this chapter short. **

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11, Following A Hunch

**Okay I finished the last chapter when I did to see the reaction. Sorry I know I'm cruel.**

**Disclaimer****: Still not mine.**

'**Following A Hunch'**

Olivia woke up as a glass of water was thrown over her face. She coughed and spluttered. "Wakey, wakey pretty lady…" She heard a voice say. She figured she must have passed out, it didn't surprise her, her head was throbbing.

"What the hell do you want?" Olivia asked, recognising the guy in the suit as her eyes adjusted to the light. He had got rid of the jacket and tie but still had on the shirt, even thought it was now pulled out of his trousers and unbuttoned at the top.

Olivia was tied to a chair, her wrists were tied down tight to the arms and her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. "You lady, are our best bet…" He said.

"Best bet for what?" She asked, growing a little concerned.

The guy just smiled at her. She looked back at him, now seriously concerned.

- - - - - - -

Munch and Fin walked back in, minus one homeless guy. "Anything..?" He asked them.

Munch shook his head. "The guy was too wasted. He couldn't tell us anything. He pointed out two totally different cars and said 'that's it, that's the one'. Sorry Elliot?"

Elliot shook his head, it was pitch black outside and it killed him not knowing where Olivia was. He looked over at Dean who was sat at Olivia's desk, making calls to some of his connections.

"Look why don't we ring around some of the hospitals and see if they've had any Jane Does brought in." Elliot said, as much as it pained him, but he knew they had to start somewhere.

Munch nodded and although he didn't want that job he decided to do as he was told. Dean put the phone down. "We're talking to the wrong people here." He said.

"Excuse me?" Fin said.

"Think about it. Olivia's snatched off the streets as soon as we have Drake in our custody. We want everyone involved in this but that doesn't mean we have everyone involved." Dean stated.

Elliot nodded and got up. They all made there way to the holding cell. Drake was propped up in the corner. "Is something wrong?" He said knowingly.

"Olivia's missing, but why do I have a feeling you already knew that." Elliot said.

"Already, I thought it would take longer than that." He said smugly.

"You son-of-a-bitch. Why did they take her?" Elliot yelled grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

"I guess she was the first one that came available." He said simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Munch asked.

"Put it this way. If it had of been you out on the street or whatever, they would have picked you up. Guess she pulled the short straw or something." Drake clarified.

The others all looked at him, each of them wanting to kick the crap out of him. "Where is she?" Fin asked.

"You should be getting a call anytime, to fill you in on those details." Drake informed them.

They all looked at him, then followed Elliot's lead as he stormed out. "Guess we should start setting up the equipment for a trace." Munch said once they were back in the squad room.

"Yea, Fin you sort that. Munch gather some officers ready for if we get a trace on her. Dean, I need you to use some of those connections you said you had, to find out if Drake has any other relatives or business partners, anyone who might be involved with him, who might agree to take one of our guys." Elliot said.

Dean was quite shocked that Elliot wanted him involved but wasn't about to turn down the opportunity. Elliot put his jacket on. "Where are you going?" Dean asked him.

"I'm following a hunch." He said as he walked out.

**TBC**

**Not too much of a cliff-hanger. (That was actually quite a short chapter for me).**

**So, come on, who thought Olivia was still in the car when it went into the water…? Have some faith in me, those of you who thought she was. I could never write a story with her dying in it. **

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. **


	12. Chapter 12, Crime and Punishment

**Thanks everyone for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer****: If they're on SVU then they're not mine. **

'**Crime and Punishment'**

Olivia slowly opened her heavy eyes. She'd passed out again, her head was in agony. The son-of-a-bitch had hit her that hard that her head felt like it was spinning. She suddenly became aware that she was no longer tied to the chair, but her arms where once again bound behind her back.

She also noticed she was lying on a bed, looking around the room she guessed she was in a motel, and not a good one at that; the curtain that remained on the window was torn, the wall paper in parts had either fallen or been ripped off, the carpet was stained with God only knows what, she wasn't even going to study the bed beneath her, the thought of what that was riddled with was enough.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She heard a familiar voice say.

"That's a matter of opinion." She said. For her a good morning would be one that didn't involve being here. She'd been resting on her slowly healing hip and as she rolled onto her back she was met with intense pain. She was tempted to roll back onto her side to add the numbing pressure again, but couldn't face it.

She pushed up a little; she could see blood had soaked through her shirt. She dropped her head back down onto the pillow and sighed, pissed off for many reasons. "Oh cheer up Olivia, it could be worse." The man said.

"Oh yea…like how?" She said, mistakenly thinking it couldn't get much worse.

The man suddenly slammed his clenched fist into her bleeding wound. She yelped in pain and rolled protectively away from him. "You son-of-a-bitch" She spat at him through her teeth.

She wasn't prepared as he grabbed the phone cord that bound her wrists and pulled her off the bed, she fell hard onto the dirty floor. He kicked her hard in her back, and continued to do so for a while.

"Please stop…" Olivia whimpered, she couldn't take anymore, not only did her spine feel like it had been snapped into pieces like a twig, but he'd kicked her battered hand, thanks to Drake, and she was sure her shoulder was dislocated from being thrown to the floor.

"What did you call me?" He asked her.

"Nothing..." She said, giving him an answer she thought he may be looking for.

He moved to her front and kicked her hard in the stomach, flipping her onto her back, she gasped desperately for a breath, he had winded her pretty bad. He stomped his foot down onto her bleeding hip.

"I said what did you call me?" He said.

"A son-of-a-bitch…" Olivia whimpered between painful breaths.

"I thought so…" He said. Suddenly he thrust his boot into her face, knocking her out cold again. "Bitch." He said as he got onto the bed and used the remote to turn on the TV.

**TBC**

**I know this was really short but the next ones a short chapter just about Elliot, so I thought Olivia could have her own short chapter, plus it highlights the DK head who has her. **

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13, Contact

**Thanks for the reviews, this'll probably be quite short again. This chapter was originally going to be all about Elliot, but then I got another idea, so it's an 'Elliot Chapter' next. **

**Disclaimer****: I won't lie, I don't own them.**

**A/N: Does anyone else work better with background sound. I had this big debate with my teacher the other day about it and she basically said I was just a freak…biotch! Anyway sorry for the ramble, I just want to make sure she's not right and I'm not the only one who needs background sounds. I only mean like music, that's how it all started; I was listening to the music on my phone.**

**Anywhoo's…**

'**Contact'**

Munch and Fin where sat at their desks. They were still waiting for the call Drake had told them would be coming in anytime soon. "This is ridiculous, the guy was probably lying. Give me ten minutes alone with him and I'll get the fool talking." Fin said, rapidly getting more and more rattled.

"Oh yea, like we could trust what he tells you anyway." Dean said.

"Did I ask for your opinion? I don't think so Mr FBI guy. Wasn't it your job to make sure that there were no other parties involved in this whole thing?" Fin said, now even more rattled.

"How the hell does she put up with you lot all day." Dean muttered under his breath, on about Olivia.

"Excuse me?!" Fin said, standing up from his desk.

Munch was about to get ready for breaking up an inevitable fight when the phone rang. He picked it up, Fin began the trace. "Yea?" Munch said. He had a headache from all of Fin and Dean's bickering.

"It's him…" He said, covering the phone with his hand. He put the phone on speaker.

"Where's Olivia?" Fin asked.

"She's here. She's a little bit sleepy at the moment." He said.

- - - - - -

In the motel he was sat on the edge of the bed, where he had put Olivia after leaving her on the floor for an hour or so. "Hey Olivia, your friends are on the phone." Olivia tried to blink her eyes open, but her head felt like a brick, a brick that was being slammed against another brick.

"Hey bitch…I said your friends are the phone." He said slapping her, forcing her awake.

"Olivia..!" She heard Dean say.

"Dean..?" She wanted to be sure she heard right.

"Yea Liv, look we're gonna get you back." Dean said.

Olivia was about to talk back but he took the phone away from her. "So, here are the demands. Either Drake walks or your cop friend here is going for a swim with some concrete boots." He warned them.

"That's not up to us." Fin said.

"Well would you like to say bye now?" The man said.

Olivia wanted to get up and run but her head was still spinning too much, It was getting light again outside, she looked out of the window she could see a sign, but her eye was bloodshot and swelling so she couldn't make it out properly, she thought she could make out Joe's.

"Joe's…I'm at something Joe's motel…" She shouted as loud as she could.

"Two hours." He shouted then hung up, he immediately stared laying into Olivia again.

"Liv…Liv..?" Dean shouted.

"Damn-it" Fin cursed.

"Okay how many motels are there around here called something Joe's?" Dean asked.

"Sleepy Joe's, Lazy Joe's, Pappa Joe's…" Munch started to name all the ones he knows.

"I get it." Dean said. "Where the hell is Elliot anyway?" He continued.

**TBC**

**I promise the next chapter is about Elliot. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**X**


	14. Chapter 14, Sleepy Joe's

**Sorry this has took awhile, I think I've maybe broke my finger, it kills and I can't type properly, so if there's loads of mistakes I apologise, I do check and re-check.**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine, sadly.**

'**Sleepy Joes'**

Elliot pulled his car into a free spot and turned the engine off. He looked up at the sign above the reception. 'Sleepy Joes'. He had come here on a hunch, a strong hunch. Drake had once mentioned that this was his favourite hideaway because no one cared to question the amount of men or whores that came over, Drakes words.

It was apparently like a holiday place for him and his men, not that Drake couldn't afford a 5 star hotel in the Caribbean.

Elliot got out of the car and walked into reception. The guy behind the desk was, huge, short but with a stomach that would give dear old Santa a run for his money. His beard was halfway down his stomach and Elliot was sure he could see cornflakes in among it.

"Hello." Elliot said, trying to get his attention.

The guy looked at him, and belched, then returned to watching TV. Elliot was about to reach for his badge and gun when he figured this guy looked like the type of thug Drake associated with, so he thought he'd give that card a try.

"Drake told me I had to come by to pick up a package." He said. The guy turned away from the TV to look at him. 'Bingo' Elliot thought. Seeing he had his attention he thought he'd carry on the charade. "So, where are they?" He asked

"The women..? He said I could go by later if I wanted, told him 'hell yea' she is one hot piece of meat, I'd have to pay good money for something that hot, so why say no when its free.." The guy said.

Elliot nodded but he really wanted to jump across the desk and beat the shit out of him. The thought of him even thinking that he could look at Olivia made him want to rip the SOB's eyes out. For her sake he'd hold back.

"What room they in?" Elliot asked.

- - - - - - -

Olivia had been tied to the radiator in the corner of the room. He'd took her boots from her when she'd kicked him in the face, she was sure thought she might have broke his nose, that had definitely been her intention, but her body ached that much she wasn't sure it hadn't worked.

"I gotta pee." She told him, she didn't but her legs were riddled with pins and needles from sitting down in the same position for too long. "You know where the bathroom is." He laughed.

"Funny fucker aren't you!" She said. She didn't care if he beat her, again. She wasn't going to allow him the satisfaction of having the last word.

He got up off the bed and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and she was waiting for him to kick her or punch her, something. Her heart jumped into her throat as she saw a knife. She gulped and saw by his sickening smile that he had heard it.

He grabbed a piece of the rope that was holding her to the radiator and ran the sharp blade across it, it sprung apart. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up and threw her roughly down onto the bed. "You never learn do you?" He said angrily, right in her face.

He tightened his grip on the knife and placed it on her cheek. "Do you know how many whores' I've screwed using this knife? You're about to become one of the statistics honey." He said with a smile that made her want to throw up on him.

She heard a bang and he suddenly jerked forward before he fell onto the bed next to her, lifeless. She half pushed, half rolled herself from under him. She looked up to see Elliot pointing his gun.

Upon seeing him, the flood gates opened and she burst into tears. He ran over to her and she thought he may hug her but instead he took hold of her and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised but went along with it.

He eventually pulled back. "Liv, I am a jerk and I am so sorry, I got you into this whole thing, I swear to god if you let me and even if you won't I will never ever let anyone hurt you. I promise…" She looked at him, unable to think of what to say.

"Could you untie me…please…?" She asked holding her wrists out to him.

Elliot nodded, regretting now saying what he had, he felt like a fool. He used the guy's knife to cut through the rope. Olivia shook her hands free from the binds. She half pulled but was half assisted to the edge of the bed by Elliot.

Elliot crouched down on the floor, his aim was to check to see how injured she was. He was nowhere near prepared as she slapped him hard across his face. He had to roll his jaw so it felt more in place. He knew she was tough but she'd hit him harder then a lot of the men who had hit him had.

She grabbed his face in her hands. "That's for being a HUGE jerk." She said, before pulling his face towards her own and returning his kiss.

After a minute they both pulled away. "So do you forgive me?" Elliot said.

"I will if you get me out of this place and straight to a hospital." She said getting up and holding one hand on her stomach and one of her back, she looked like some old cripple hobbling along.

Elliot gently placed his hand on her lower back then bent forward and hooked his arm behind her legs and slowly scooped her up, so as not to hurt her obviously fragile body. "You really aren't well if you want to go to hospital." He joked

"I just want some painkillers." She confessed, resting her tired and heavy head on his shoulder. He lowered his head so he could kiss her on her head. "Come on, sweetie." He said, carrying her out of the room.

- - - - - -

Elliot was sat next to her bed in the hospital, the drugs they had gave her had knocked her out long enough to have meant she had spent pretty much the whole night in the hospital, he had brought her in at 10.30 and it was now 4.30 in the morning.

He watched as she slept. She looked all swollen and purple, pretty close to resembling a blackcurrant, but he thought she looked absolutely stunning as she slept, lightly snoring against the soft pillow.

The nurses had informed him, that she had several more broken ribs and whole list as long as his arm full of other injuries but he had just been listening for the result of the rape kit they had run, she had passed out on the car ride, so he couldn't ask her. His heart had gone back to the normal rhythm, of actually beating, when they had confirmed the kit had been negative.

He hadn't left all her side all night, the others had come in to check on her, but they had only been able to see her asleep. Cragen had ordered Elliot make her stay off for at least three weeks, knowing anymore would be pushing his luck, he had also insisted Elliot take the same amount of time off to take care of her. He happily accepted.

It was freezing in the hospital and he couldn't wait for her to wake up, realise she was in a hospital and insist he take her home. He shivered from the cold. "If you're cold get in." He heard Olivia say. He wondered if she was dreaming, and it was just a coincidence she happed to mention being cold. "Elliot." She said, as she opened her eyes.

"Liv I'm okay." He said.

"Well I'm cold, so get in and keep me warm." She said with a pleading smile, a small one. He kicked his shoes off, figuring he couldn't let her be cold. He walked around the other side of the bed and climbed in. She snuggled her back against his chest and he fixed the blankets over them both.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Great…" She said, sounding a little too happy, he guessed it was the morphine.

"Good." He said, letting her drift back off to sleep while she could before the painkillers wore off. He lightly placed his hand on her hip, and within minutes her gentle snoring had sent him off to sleep as well.

**TBC**

**I could have finished it there but I figured you'd want to see Dean get told to take a running jump from a cliff by Elliot as well as see Casey send Drake down, it won't drag out too long. I might make it up to 18, maybe twenty chapters, my longest story yet. GO me!**

**Thanks for reading. Please, please review. D**


	15. Chapter 15, Heat

**So a few of you lovely readers who send me great review said you didn't want this to end just yet, so I promise if I can think, and I'm trying, of ways to make it longer I will. **

**Disclaimer****: I wish they were mine, I'd have so much fun with them, I get all you guys to send me your stories and make them into episodes. How cool would that be? I think they'd have to play the show at a later time though, due to the adult content, E/O lovin, but oh well…**

'**Heat'**

Elliot kicked his door open and quickly turned so he could support Olivia again, currently she was using the wall to stop her from falling flat on her face. "Ouch…" She mumbled as she tried to walk, her bruised body had gone stiff from the car ride, and even baby steps hurt.

"Here, let me help you." Elliot said, gently scooping her up in his arms. She wrapped her good arm around his neck for extra security, not that she didn't trust him. Her other arm was in a cast from her shoulder right down to her wrist and in a sling.

She had fractured it in three places, from the awkward and powerful way she had hit the floor and a few kicks to the injured limb hadn't made things any better.

Elliot carried her over the threshold but stopped just the other side. They both paused then looked at each other. "You haven't even proposed and you're carrying me over the threshold." Olivia joked.

"If you want I could turn around, put you down and let you walk back in." Elliot joked, trying to keep a serious face.

Olivia shook her head and tightened her grip around his neck. "No thank you." She said. "You could put me down on the couch."

"Nope, you're going straight to bed. I'll fix the TV up in there for you." Elliot said carrying her to his bedroom.

Her heart started to beat a little faster at the thought of sleeping in Elliot's bed, it was way to intimate, even though she had woke in the hospital to find them sharing a bed, she was completely oblivious to how that had happened, damn drugs had knocked her right out.

Elliot walked over to his made bed, which surprised her a little, seeing as the rest of his place wasn't at its neatest. He sat her up but left her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. He got down on one knee and started fumbling with her boot.

"Oh so _now _your proposing." She said with a smile on her face. The idea of it didn't sound too bad to her.

"Not while you have your boots on." He said sarcastically.

He gently pulled one off and set it at the foot of the bed then unzipped the other and again took that one off gently before placing it next to the other. He stood up and took her jacket off, very slowly. Her upper body was just one big bruise, and she winced and flinched in pain as he peeled it off, only having one arm to take it off.

"Sorry." He said.

"Will you stop apologising?! It wasn't you who beat the shit out of me." She said trying to reassure him that she wasn't holding any grudges.

He picked her hand up a little and looked at it, where a now fresh bandaged covered her fingers. "…but I didn't stop him." Elliot said feeling guilty.

"No because if you had, all those kids that we saved would now be getting abused or still in that filthy warehouse along with a couple hundred more." She said. "We saved those kids Elliot, and this is just consequences of the job." She said pointing at her own battered body.

Elliot laughed a little. Only Olivia Benson would be happy to take a beating and say it was a consequence of the job. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Munch told me about Jose." He said.

Immediately she looked down at the floor in front of her, tears began forming in her eyes. She still hadn't gotten the brave little boy out of her head. She shook her head slightly, she just laughed it was either that or cry. Elliot knew better and wiped away a tear that had escaped and was rolling down her cheek with his knuckles.

She leaned into his gentle gesture. He placed his hand on her knee as she began to cry. She turned and put her arm around his neck and buried her face into his chest as she cried.

Elliot carefully placed his hand on her back and stroked her hair with the other. "Oh baby." He said. She only cried harder and slid her hand down to his bicep and scrunched his shirt up in her hand. He kissed her hair.

She sat back and released her grip on his shirt so she could cup her hand against his face. She closed her eyes and found his lips, kissing them as she continued to cry.

Elliot kissed her back whole heartedly, he wished by kissing her he could take on some of the pain she was feeling, physically and emotionally. He could taste her tears, as they rolled down her cheeks and mingled with their kiss.

He pulled back and gently wiped away the tears. "Don't cry Liv." He said, his heart broken seeing her red and puffy eyes. It pained him to see her hurting so much, and it scared him to think about how close he had come to loosing her recently.

He couldn't resist her lips and was soon locked onto them again, his tongue licked her lips and when she parted her lips his tongue explored her mouth. He felt bad for wanting her so badly right now, and hated his body was feeling the same way and clearly showing it.

He gently lowered her back, down onto the bed, not moving his hand till it touched the comforter beneath her. He slid his hand from her back round to rest on her hip. His thumb softly circled her stomach. She moaned in delight at his feather soft touches.

He took pulled his coat off and threw it down on the floor, her moaning only made his body speed up its reactions. He moved onto his knees and hands and held himself above her, not allowing his body to touch her yet. She placed her hands on his back and pulled him down so he was touching her.

He could feel her breasts against his chest and wanted so badly to tear her clothes of and make sweet love to her, but his brain was telling him that she was injured and probably wasn't even fully aware of what they were doing.

He slowed his kisses down and stopped circling his thumb and let his hand just rest on her hip. He reluctantly pulled away from her mouth. "Liv, I can't do this. You're hurt and the morphine is still probably controlling your head. I would be taking advantage of you." Elliot said.

"No you wouldn't." She said. She pushed herself up hoping to bring their lips back together, temporally forgetting about her ribs. She screamed in pain as she crushed them with her own body. She fell back down onto the bed, hurting her bruised back as she did so. "Ugh, damn-it…" She cursed. She put her hand over her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, trying to compose herself.

"Let me get you comfy." Elliot said as he got up from the bed. He pulled the comforter back. He realised she would never be comfy sleeping in jeans and a shirt.

Her clothes were dirty and covered in her own dried blood. He'd forgot about taking her home for stuff. He'd just wanted to get her here and get her settled, so he could begin taking care of her.

He ran over to his drawers and fumbled about till he found one of his comfy t-shirts. He then looked in another drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts. Pleased with his find, he walked back over to the bed with them in his hands.

"Liv, I got a change of clothes…for…you." He said, quickly realising she was sound asleep.

He laughed to himself and considered what he should do. His clothes would be big and loose on her, much more comfy, plus hers were dirty and he knew she'd be itching to get out of them.

He placed the clothes down on the bed, and took to taking her socks off. He was completely shocked to see that her toes nails were painted a nice pinky colour. He threw them down next to her boots. He hesitated at what he should do next, shirt or jeans…shirt or jeans…?

He worked out that if he put a long shirt on her first it would cover her up more. He had to laugh at his gentlemen style thinking, two minutes before they were ready to tear each others clothes off.

He undid the buttons on her shirt, his body begin to react again as her black lacy bra appeared from behind the red shirt. "Come on Elliot, she's asleep." He muttered to himself.

He placed one arm under her back and slowly raised her up off the bed so he could pull the shirt off her arm. In the hospital they'd cut the other sleeve off so she cut get her arm through it. It wasn't like she planned on wearing the shirt again.

He threw the shirt on the floor with her other stuff. He couldn't help but notice how toned her stomach was. His head screamed for him to behave and just help his sleeping partner change so she could be comfortable. He slipped his top over her head and put her good arm through it first.

He gently took her arm out of the sling and stretched the shirt over the cast and worked her arm through the short sleeve. He then returned her arm to the sling. 'Next' he thought, sighing at the next task at hand.

He started by unbuttoning her jeans and then unzipping them. He started to ease them down and was surprised as she lifted her hips up slightly off the bed so he could pull them down easier. "Liv..?" He said. "Are you awake?" He asked.

She shifted back in against the bed. He frowned and released this job was meant to be solo. He pulled her trousers down her legs. He thought her legs would never end, they were so long, naturally tanned and so smooth, he couldn't help but trail his thumbs along them as he pulled her trouser off. He was finally able to discard them onto the floor.

He took the shorts and put them over her feet and then ran them up her legs, thinking about how he couldn't wait to have her legs wrapped around him. He pulled the shorts up over her hips, having to look away, his body was already throwing it's own party, he couldn't take anymore.

Once she was dressed and looking very adorable, he thought, he picked her up and put her under the comforter and pulled it up over her and tucked it under her chin. He stepped back and looked down at her. It seemed so natural for him to see her asleep in his bed.

He walked out of his room, leaving the door opened slightly. He walked over to his phone and picked it up and dialled the station house. "Hey. Dean? Where's Fin and Munch? Well how long will they be?" Elliot needed Munch or Fin, or both to keep and eye on Olivia whilst he went to her place to get her some clothes and things.

He sighed releasing he had no choice. "Well will you come over and keep an eye on Olivia? There's something I need to do."

He didn't want to ask him, but he really did have no choice.

**TBC**

**More E/O action, well almost, it'll happen before the stories out. **

**Don't worry Dean won't be in it too much longer. **


	16. Chapter 16, The Bad Babysitter

**Thanks for the review, keep them coming and I'll update quicker.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything you've seen on SVU.**

**Chapter 16**

Elliot opened the door and allowed Dean to walk in. "How is she?" Dean asked.

"She's sleeping. Don't wake her up she needs to get as much rest as she can. Look I'll be an hour and a half tops." Elliot said

"With that traffic, I don't think so." Dean said.

"Yea well either way I'll be as quick as I can. All you need to do is sit on the couch and if she needs a water or whatever get it for her, but like I said she's asleep."

"Elliot, I know how to look after someone. Just go, the traffics not getting any better." Dean said, a little forcefully.

Elliot grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out, not the slightest bit impressed that Dean was in his apartment, but it was better than leaving Olivia alone and it wouldn't be fair to put her through the pain of another car ride. If need be he'd but his lights on so he could move through the traffic quicker.

- - - - - - -

Dean was slowly walking around Elliot's apartment. He was looking at pictures of him and the kids, of him, Kathy and the kids, there was even one or two of him and Olivia.

He looked around and saw a closed door, he worked out that must be the bedroom. He had spotted the bathroom already. He walked over to the door and slowly pushed it open.

He looked in and saw Olivia lying asleep on the bed, the comforter left one of her legs exposed slightly. "Uh, uh, uh" He said, licking his lips as he did so.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. He crept over to the bed not wanting to wake her. He took hold of her ankle and pushed the exposed part of her leg back under the comforter making sure he had a good feel of it before he did.

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and brushed her hair back off her face. He watched her sleeping for a moment then leaned down and kissed her on the head. He sat back upright and carried on stroking her hair.

"Elliot." She said, as she shifted in her sleep, she opened her eyes and saw Dean looking down at her. "Dean…where's Elliot?" she asked looking around the room.

"He's gone out." Dean said, purposely not telling her where.

"Well did he say how long he'd be?" She asked.

"A couple of hours." Dean told her, again not wanting her to be fully informed.

She nodded. "Oh." She said. She didn't mind Dean but she'd prefer Elliot. She'd had this dream that they were making out and stuff, at least she thought it was a dream, her body was telling her otherwise.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked her, bringing her out of the daydream she was having about her and Elliot.

"What?" She said, she hadn't made out what he had said, she just knew he'd said something.

"I said how are you feeling, but I guess your still a little out of it." Dean said with a smile.

"Yea." She said.

"Do you want some water or anything?" Dean asked her.

"Err yea that would be great." She said a little confused.

"Water..?" Dean asked to be sure.

"Yea…sorry." She said, her head was totally cabbaged and she couldn't stop thinking about Elliot.

Dean got up and walked out to get her a drink. She pushed the comforter back off her. She was beginning to feel a little hot, even more so as she thought about Elliot.

She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing Elliot's clothes, she didn't remember changing. She did remember much. She pulled the neck of the shirt out and looked down it, she still had her bra on, and so she guessed nothing too interesting had happened, Elliot's just tried to make me comfy" She decided

Dean walked back in holding a glass of water in his hand. She guessed he'd got it from the tap, and there was no way she was going to drink it, she wasn't a snob or anything, she just didn't do water from the tap.

He handed her the glass and she smiled thankfully then placed it down on the bedside table. An awkward silence fell between them. Olivia had to wonder why he was just sitting there. "I'm pretty tired I think I'm gonna go back to sleep." Olivia said smiling at her plan to get rid of him.

"Okay." He said, but didn't show any signs of moving.

"I'll…shout you if I need you." Olivia said, wondering why he wasn't moving yet.

"Oh, okay." Dean said and walked out feeling a little disappointed.

Olivia rolled her eyes and settled back into the bed, snuggling her face into Elliot's pillow where his scent lingered.

- - - - - - -

Elliot unlocked Olivia's apartment and walked in. He'd brought over a sports bag to put her things in, having not wanted to wake her to find out where she kept her suitcases or whatever.

He was a bit dubious about going through her draws looking for clothes so was pleased to see a pile of clean laundry on her bed, he scooped it all up and threw it in the bag, feeling guilty about creasing in but he just wanted to get back to Olivia and throw Dean out of his apartment.

He went into the bathroom and picked up her shampoo and conditioner and lavender body wash then he spotted her lavender scented bath foam, it made him smile seeing his new found evidence of why she always smelt like lavender, that's what drove him so wild. He found her make up bag on the back of the sink and threw some of the scattered pieces of makeup around the sink into it and zipped it up.

He went back into the bedroom and puts the items into the side pocket of the bag. Happy with what he had for now he decided it was time to get back.

- - - - - -

Dean was looking around the apartment, he had thought maybe he would have been able to spend some time with Olivia when he agreed to this deal, but she hadn't called him back in or been out of the room, not even to pee.

He figured either she had a really big bladder or was avoiding him. He shut off the TV as he suddenly heard the door open. He jumped up from the couch and turned to see her come out of the bedroom. "I thought you had to stay in bed." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"I was hungry." She told him.

"Why didn't you shout me?" He said. "Come on let me fix you something up to eat." He said as he strode past her and into the kitchen.

He started going through the cupboards looking for some food. "The next one on the left." Olivia informed him. Dean looked at her, a little curious as to how she knew her way around Elliot's kitchen so well.

He pulled out a tin of beans. "How about beans on toast?"

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Olivia said as she hobbled over to the kitchen to take a look for herself. "Is there any such food that contains aspirin?" She asked him. Just getting out of bed had made her body feel like it had been hit with a pile of bricks.

She spotted a tin of vegetable soup and decided on that. She reached up to get it, but cursed in pain as her bruised body refused to co-operate and just hit her with a wave of pain. She almost fell over but Dean steadied her.

"Whoa, look here let me get you to the couch and I'll warm the soup up for you." Dean offered. Olivia allowed him to help her to the couch, each step causing her excruciating pain.

Dean helped her sit down, he was no where near as gentle as Elliot and bumped her round a bit. She steadied herself and expected him to go straight to the kitchen, but instead he sat down on the couch next to her.

"You' know I think I should tell you that, even with a face and a body full of bruises you're still beautiful."

"Thanks." Olivia said. Having a feeling she knew where he was going with his compliment.

He began stroking her leg. She looked down at his hand, thinking of the nicest way to turn him down. "Dean." She said and smiled.

Dean suddenly pounced on her, thrusting her back into the couch, he locked his lips onto her and began kissing her and because she was trying to talk he was able to slip his tongue straight into her mouth.

Her whole body screamed in pain as he crushed himself against her. She managed to push him away slightly with one arm. "Dean!" She yelled in a tone that told him, 'enough'. He pushed his mouth back onto hers, his hand slapped down on her stomach, he was hoping to feel some skin.

Olivia pulled back and screamed in pain, he'd slapped his hand right onto her ribs. He pulled away realising he'd hurt her. "Olivia, I..I..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I forgot." He said, sounding genuinely guilty.

Olivia swung her hand round and slapped him, as much as it hurt her to do it, it felt bloody great. She held her ribs and just wanted to curl up and die from the pain they were in.

Elliot threw the bag down the second his door was open, he ran straight over to Dean and pulled him off the couch. He had heard the scream as he had gotten of the lift, followed by the slap as he fumbled about trying to open his door.

He dragged Dean over to the door and pushed him out. "El please just leave it." Olivia said. She didn't want any more violence, she'd had more than enough for one week.

Elliot pulled Dean's coat of the peg and threw it at him and swung the door shut, shutting out Dean's protests. He walked back over to Olivia and sat down next to her, she had her face buried behind a pillow, she had her hand in the cast resting on her ribs.

Elliot wanted to kick himself for having left her with Dean. "Liv…" He said. He knew she was crying it was the only reason she would hide her face from him. "Liv… honey..." He said quietly as he gently eased the pillow out of her hands.

She quickly put her hand over her eyes, still trying to hide from him. He pulled her hand away and held onto it so he couldn't move it back, she looked away from him, but he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Olivia if you're in pain it's okay. You don't have to act tough in front of me."

A sob escaped from her mouth but she quickly began to compose herself. She sighed and then turned to look at him, he was suddenly smiling. "What?" She asked him.

"Was that you who slapped Dean?" He asked.

She laughed a little. "Yea, he just got carried away. I suppose I may have led him on a little when I was working in Oregon." She confessed.

"Well remind me never to ask him to baby sit, _ever_ again." Elliot said.

"Okay." She said as she snuggled into him. For a moment it was silent, until they both heard a rumble, which caused Olivia to blush. Elliot looked at her. "Was that your stomach?" He asked her.

"Yea." She nodded. "I'm starving, I found a tin of vegetable soup in your cupboard but I couldn't reach it." She said sounding a little sad.

"Look why don't I run you a hot bath. You can soak in it and it might ease your aches a little bit. I bought your lavender bath foam over. Kathy used to use that stuff when she was pregnant and it helped her settle."

Olivia looked at him and smiled. She nodded. "That would be great." She said.

"Okay and while you're having a bath I'll make us something to eat." He said as he got up and ran over to her bag and picked it up before going into the bathroom.

She leaned back into the couch. She loved being in his apartment, it was cosy and she could just sleep all day. She thought about Dean, she felt a bit cruel but hoped he would take the hint and be on his way back home to Oregon.

She sat on the couch for a moment the pain her ribs were in had dulled a little. Elliot came out of the bathroom and came over to her, without asking he picked her up off the couch. She didn't mind she just smiled. She loved being in his arms like this, so close to his body she felt like nothing or no one could hurt her.

He carried her into the bathroom and gently stood her up. Steam had filled the bathroom and she could smell her bath foam. The bath was deep and over flowing with foam.

Elliot passed her a clean towel down off the shelf. He had put her shampoo and everything in there ready for her. "If you need anything shout me, okay?" He said.

She nodded. "Yea, thank El." She said.

"No worries, oh and remember don't get your cast wet." He said.

"I know I fractured my arm when I was a kid. I think I remember how to do this."

Elliot nodded and walked out closing the door behind him. Upon leaving her, she suddenly realised she had been six when she had last fractured her arm and her mother had assisted her in taking her t-shirt off, everything else she could manage and at the time a bra hadn't been an issue, she wasn't sure if her arm would bend how it needed to for her to undo it.

She opened the bathroom door and spotted Elliot in the kitchen. "El, could you give me a hand?" She laughed nervously.

Elliot walked over to the bathroom. "What is it?" He asked.

"I can't get my shirt off…or my bra." She told him, blushing slightly.

Elliot ushered her back into the bathroom. He picked up the towel. "Here, hold this against your front and turn around." Olivia took the towel and did as she was told.

He reached up into her top and unclipped her bra strap. He then slid the top up her back, she managed to hold the towel with her cast arm and he pulled her other arm out of the sleeve. She switched arms to hold the towel as Elliot gently pulled the top over her head and then down over her cast.

He gently nudged her bra straps off her shoulders with his fingers. As he looked down he could see perfect shoe prints on her back in among all the purple, black and red bruising. He softly stroked her back, wanting to heal her pain somehow. "That son-of-a-bitch..." He mumbled.

Olivia turned around to face him and kissed him. He placed his hand on her back as he deepened the kiss with his tongue. Olivia pulled away first and stepped back a little. "That's what I said." She told him.

Elliot laughed and turned to walk out. "You know where I am if you need me." He shouted back to her.

She just sighed, she needed him alright…

**TBC**

**Hope you like! **

**Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17, Let Me Sleep In Your Arms

**I think this is the longest story I have ever wrote, I'm so proud of my little self. It's the inspiration I've had from all the reviews. Thanks guys. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them, they belong to Dick Wolf, and he won't share.**

'**Let Me Sleep In Your Arms' **

Olivia was completely relaxed as she lay in the bath. Everything in the bathroom was steamed up, but the boiling water was indeed helping to ease the pain she was in and loosening her muscles.

She'd been in it for almost an hour and was quite happy to sit in it all night. There was a knock on the door, "You decent?" She heard Elliot ask. Realising she was completely covered by the foam she decided the answer was "Yes."

Elliot walked in, expecting to see her wrapped in a towel, his eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw her lying in the tub. She had her arm resting on the side, so as not to wet her cast and her leg was also out of the water and resting on the side of the bath, between the taps.

"Sorry, I thought you were out of the bath." Elliot said. He was now blushing a little. "Err, foods ready." He told her, looking at the pattern on his tiles to stop himself from staring at her.

She looked around the bath, trying to work out exactly how she was going to get out. "Could you turn around one second?" Olivia asked him.

Elliot nodded and did so. She managed to push herself up slowly out of the water. Elliot couldn't help but glance in the mirror, all he could make out was a foggy image of her body. "Could you pass me the towel?" Olivia asked him again.

He wanted to turn around and wrap the towel around her, or not wrap it around her, but he knew she was still hungry and she needed his help. He reached down and picked the towel up and held his arm out behind him for her to take the towel.

She took it from his hands and wrapped it around herself, rolling it over securely at the front. As she stepped out she lost her footing and fell forward. Elliot spun around and caught her, hating himself for just grabbing hold of her. "Did I hurt you?" He asked quickly.

"Elliot are you kidding me, you just stopped me from cracking my head open on you sink." She said a little shakily.

He helped her get her footing and held onto her just to be safe. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded and stroked his face. "Where the hell would I be without you." She said.

"Probably naked and unconscious on my bathroom floor..." He laughed. "Come on foods on the table." He reached up and grabbed his robe and helped her into it. He took hold of her hand and led her over to the couch.

Once she was sat down he ran back into the kitchen then came back over carrying two plates of pasta singing something in an Italian accent. "One for you..." He said in the same accent as he passed her a plate. "…and one for me." He said as he sat down next to her.

She watched as he put twice as much pasta as she could into his mouth. She filled her mouth with a much smaller load. "This is delicious." She told him.

"Oh I'm full of surprises Liv." Elliot informed her

"I bet you are." She said in a seductive tone. Elliot stopped chewing and looked at her she could feel her cheeks going red. "Just eat." She told him too embarrassed to look up.

- - - - - -

After they had finished they both sat on the couch together watching some cheesy game show. Elliot looked at his watch, it was 10.30. "You want an early night?" He asked Olivia.

"Elliot please." She said like she was offended.

"I didn't mean that, I just meant why fall asleep here when you can fall sleep, more comfortable in bed." He said.

"On one condition…" She said looking up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You stay with me?" She asked.

Elliot nodded and kissed her forehead. "For you, anything." He said.

- - - - - - -

Elliot woke up, he wiped the sleep from. He looked at his watch, 3.45. He was not getting up yet. He looked down at Olivia as she slept next to him. She looked so peaceful. He closed his eyes and held onto her and was soon fast asleep again, holding the woman he loved.

**TBC**

**The next chapter is half written so it should be up by tonight. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18, Guilty

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer had been seriously peeved at me at the moment and is refusing to work properly. Anyway here goes.**

**Disclaimer****: If you've seen them on SVU I don't own them.**

'**Guilty'**

"This man is responsible for placing over 500 children into situations where they were being abused, used as slaves, sex slave as well as being made to scrub floors. He is responsible for dozens of children's death and kidnappings. These children were abducted or bought in foreign countries and brought to New York where he keeps them in warehouses until they are chosen by a paedophile or left to die, which ever came first." Casey said bitterly.

This was her closing statement to the jury. The case had gone fairly well and the jurors had been sickened by the horrific details of Drake's actions, and the consequences of his actions.

"Think about them children and the children who are now in the hands or paedophiles and who are already dead because of that man and his greed. Don't let him hurt and more children." Casey concluded and walked back to her desk and sat down.

The case was exhausting for her, as it had been for everyone. She hoped so much that Drake was getting sent down.

Drake's attorney stood up and walked over to face the jurors. He was a smug man and Casey just wanted to slap him. Olivia and Elliot were sat watching, they both had pretty much the same opinion of the man.

They had both had their say on the stand. Olivia's appearance had done wonders for the case, Elliot walked her to the gate, Casey had assisted her to the stand and the guard helping her up and into the seat got her sympathetic looks from all the jurors and the judge.

When the jury heard her injuries were a result of Drake, and his men with one final beating as a ploy to get him out, the jury had pretty much made their minds up. The story of Jose brought tears to some of them and practically sealed Drakes fate.

His attorney was smug but not stupid, he had a pretty good idea of where the case was going but he still wanted to try his best. "My client took those kids from foreign countries thinking he had their parent's permission. It was the people he hired who stole the others from their families. My client shouldn't be punished for that." He began pacing the floor.

"My client has suffered punishment from the officer who arrested him already. His bruised and broken body is proof of the torture he suffered…" He began.

"Oh please your honour the court witnessed Detective Benson's agonising walk to the stand. Your client can't cry police brutality when he so brutally ripped of Detective Benson's finger nails for fun." Casey yelled, pissed off at the attorneys attempt at sympathy.

"Miss Novak you have had your turn please sit down and allow Mr Arnold to continue." The judge said, sounding almost as amused by the attorney's plea. "Mr Arnold, tread carefully." The judge warned him.

"My client deserves a chance too. Don't hold him responsible for the actions of others." He said as he sat down.

Casey rolled her eyes and shook her head.

- - - - - -

Olivia was stood outside, she was leaning into Elliot, it was the only way she was staying stood. Casey walked out of the courtroom followed by a swarm of other people. "Jury found him guilty on all counts." She said, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. "Now if you don't mind I'm going home to get ready to go out and celebrate." She said as she smiled at them and walked off.

Olivia turned so she was now facing Elliot. "Take me home." She said to him, she was pretty tired and her body was telling her she was due more pain killers.

"Liv I don't think you should be alone just yet." Elliot said.

Olivia felt like slapping her own forehead and screaming 'stupid' at herself. "I meant back to your place." She said as her cheeks began to blush.

"Sorry." Elliot said, his cheeks also blushing slightly.

"Olivia!" They both turned around to see Dean walking up to them. "Olivia I just wanted to apologise for my actions the other night I don't know what came over me." Dean said.

"I do, and I know a pretty good way to fix it." Elliot said. He was referring to castrating him.

"El." Olivia said as she placed her hand on his chest to keep him back.

"Dean it was really nice to see you again and we're all really grateful for your help with the case but I think maybe you should think about heading back to Oregon." She said, trying to let him down gently.

Dean nodded, he got the picture. "Well I wish you luck and I hope you get better soon. Elliot take good care of her." Dean said as he walked away. He cared a lot for her but knew he had no chance. He was going to do just what she said and go home.

"Come on, let's go home." Elliot said, wrapping his arm around her waist to help support her.

**TBC**

**Quite short I know, but I'm trying to write some chapters for all the stories, it's back to college form me next week…maybe…**


	19. Chapter 19, Moving On

**Alrighty then, here's the next chapter, hope you all like. Thanks for the reviews.**

**A/N: This chapter is set two weeks after the last.**

**Disclaimer****: I'm wearing odd socks! Do you really think I own them if I have to wear odd socks today?**

'**Moving On'**

_Two weeks later_

Olivia walked over to the couch were Elliot was lying down watching TV. Her body was a quick healer and she was feeling much better and she could actually walk and stand without support now.

She had insisted that she was cooking as she was feeling much more capable of standing by a cooker and not falling over if Elliot wasn't behind her holding her up. Plus she hated letting Elliot do all the work.

Elliot swung his legs off the couch and took a plate from Olivia. She sat down on the couch next to him and they both started eating as they watched the TV.

"Wow Liv you can cook more often." Elliot said as he wolfed down another bite.

"Great, next you'll have me cuffed to the sink doing the dishes." Olivia said sarcastically, nudging him with her knee as she did so.

"Nah, that's not where I want to handcuff you, well not if you're gonna be doing the dishes anyway." Elliot said with a great big smirk on his face.

"Well then where exactly would you like to handcuff me too?" Olivia asked him, with a smile slowly creeping across her face.

Elliot put his plate down on the coffee table, his appetite having changed somewhat. He took Olivia's plate from her hands and put that down on the coffee table next to his. She just let him and looked at him. "I was eating that." She told him sarcastically.

Elliot began to kiss her neck, slowly snaking his hand around her waist, being careful, he knew the majority of her bruises had gone and her broken bones were on their way to being healed, she didn't complain of any pain and half the time refused to take any pain killers, but he still didn't want to hurt her.

She tilted her head to the side so he could kiss more of her neck. She was wearing a pair of his shorts and a tank top. Elliot slid his hand inside of her top and gently stroked her stomach as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Still want to finish your food?" Elliot whispered into her ear.

"Nah, I'm not so hungry anymore." She said as she relaxed back into the couch, allowing him to continue kissing her neck. He slowly started to work his way down to her chest, kissing and sucking his way down, shifting her top out of the way with his hand.

Olivia couldn't take any more teasing. She pushed herself up and Elliot assisted her as she climbed on top of him and knelt over his lap, her legs straddling his own. He slid his hand down her back and rested them on her ass for a moment as she kissed him on the lips, their tongues exploring each others mouths.

Olivia grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his body, struggling with only been able to use one arm. Elliot took her lead and they both pulled the others shirts off, getting them a little tangled as their arms locked.

They just laughed as they eventually discarded the shirts on the floor. Olivia leant back against Elliot's hands as he kissed her breasts, she moaned and moved against him, her body beginning to take control.

Elliot couldn't help but think about everything he loved about her; her personality, her flaws, her gorgeous features, the way she couldn't keep a hairstyle longer than nine months, he loved how stubborn she could be, he loved the way that she was the only woman who could drive him mad in everyway and he loved her body and the way it made his own feel.

He stood up, holding her in his arms. Olivia kissed Elliot's neck as he carried her into his bedroom. Once inside and after he made his way over to the bed, he slowly lowered them both down before quickly placing his lips on hers to begin a passionate kiss.

He pushed himself up off the bed and he removed his own trousers, he'd give her the satisfaction of removing his boxers. He pulled her shorts off, well his that she had now claimed then climbed back on top of her.

After taking a moment to admire her body, even if it was still slightly discoloured from the bruises that still chose to linger he kissed her sweetly on the lips, then told her, "You're perfect Olivia." he chose to just look into her eyes.

He stroked her face and she leant into his touch. "If I'd have known getting my ass kicked would eventually lead to this, I'd have volunteered for it years ago." Olivia said from underneath him.

"I wouldn't have let you." Elliot said before returning to kissing her again as their hands roamed each others bodies.

It was safe to say their meals went cold that night.

**TBC**

**Only one more chapter left after this. After that and after I've finished some of my other stories I may write a sequel for this, but I don't know yet, I kind of have an idea for one, you'll have to let me know.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	20. Chapter 20, New Beginning's

**Okay so here is the last chapter of 'Undercover Mistakes', until the sequel that is. Not sure when that will be up and running though, but I will start working on it a.s.a.p. If anyone has any ideas for it, let me know. It'll help me get it up and running quicker.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them, unlucky for me.**

**'New Beginning's'**

Elliot rolled over in bed, the room was dark but he could see the light shining from under the bathroom door. He had been witnessing the same thing for almost a week now.

He got out of bed and walked across the room. He knocked on the door. "Liv…?"

"I'm sick…" She mumbled from the other side of the door.

He pushed it open to find her lying with her aching stomach on the cold floor with the rest of the top part of her body on the rug on the floor. He walked over to her and bent down to pick her up but as soon as he had her in her arms, she covered her mouth and pointed down. Elliot quickly returned her to her feet.

She fell to her knees and hugged the toilet as she threw up into it, whimpering as her empty and aching stomach wretched. Elliot sat on the side of the bath next to her and pulled her hair back into a pony tail as he rubbed her back with his other hand.

It had been almost two months since the Drake case and her body was practically healed. Her ribs still hurt her a bit now and again and her arm was now in a much smaller cast and she could cope fine without the sling. She'd stopped taking the pain killers full stop and never complained of any pain.

"Liv sweetheart maybe you should think about going back to the hospital it may be something to do with the injuries you had." He offered, hating seeing her sick.

She moved back away from the toilet and leant into him, resting her head on his lap. Elliot wet a cloth for her and dabbed at her forehead that was sweaty from all the throwing up. He dabbed her neck and her chest a little.

"It's not the injuries." She told him, sighing.

"What, do you think you're coming down with something?" He asked as he threw the cloth into the sink and began lovingly stroking her hair.

"No not exactly." She said.

"Well Liv its 4.00 in the morning and you throwing up…" He said, suddenly pausing, his hand stroking her head also stopped. She moved back and looked up at him.

"El I'm late, again." She said a little sheepishly.

Elliot fell onto his knees on the floor next to her. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, a smile creeping across his face.

"I think so." She told him. "Are you mad?" She asked him, he had five kids and she was scared he wouldn't want another.

"Are _you_ mad?" He asked as he picked her up and stood up with her in his arms. He hugged her and she hugged him back, completely relieved.

Elliot walked them into the bedroom and fell onto the bed, where he began kissing her. "Elliot I smell of puke." Olivia protested, not that she minded what he was doing on her neck.

"I don't care." He said as he kissed her mouth again. He started off kissing her mouth and worked his way down to her stomach, which he continued kissing and stroking. "Elliot I might not be yet." She told him. She was pretty sure, she was never late and it did explain her sickness and craving of anything chocolate, which wasn't like her.

"You are." He said in between kisses. "And if your not, you will be." Elliot said as he returned his kisses to her mouth. "Liv nothing would make me happier than to see you have my babies, it would make me fall more in love with you, if that's possible." He said as he looked in to her eyes.

She reached up and pulled him down so she could kiss him again. "Really?" She asked as she pulled away. It wasn't that she though Elliot Stabler was the type of man to run when commitment came knocking but she had the tendency to stop things before commitment got to her street.

"You're stuck with me Olivia Benson, and I've never loved anyone the way I love you." He told her.

He began to kiss her again and she kissed him right back feeling the safety in his arms, and underneath his body. Her nausea had completely gone as her body was now feeling something totally different, just as Elliot's was.

**The End.**

**Short but sweet, but like I say I will have the sequel posted as soon as I can.**

**Hope you liked it and I hope the ending wasn't too predictable or boring.**

**Please review. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews, I hope I hear from you for the sequel. X**


	21. Chapter 21, AN

**A/N****: Okay I shouldn't really be doing this but I had a dream last night about SVU, which strangely all my dreams are about, at the least the few I have. Anyway thanks to some inspiration from svushotput the little clogs in my head started turning and gave me this idea…along with a headache. **

**So here's the summary and if you guys want to go read it then feel free, I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Summary****: Elliot is happily awaiting the birth of his and Olivia's first child and at 8 months that time is rapidly getting closer. That is until Elliot is told there has been an accident and Olivia and their unborn baby have been killed in a car explosion. Elliot isn't willing to accept it and knows Olivia isn't dead and he isn't wrong, someone with a grudge against Elliot and Olivia is taking their revenge.**

**What do you think?**

**I should be doing college work but when inspiration comes knocking, you can't just push it aside and say "will you just stay there until I've done my college work" now can you. **

**The story is called Against All Odds.**


End file.
